When a centaur predicts
by Mysticknoll DxG FG
Summary: ‘Leave me alone Malfoy.’ She said as calmly as she could, but she knew her voice was shaking. Malfoy just shook his head, and looked straight into her pale brown eyes.‘Draco, to you.’ He replied simply. [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

Harry had just said that his life would be too dangerous for her. And she had run off crying. This, on top of the fact that Dumbledore had died, pushed her over the edge.

She was later found, rocking back and forth on the edge of the lake. A strong hand helped her up, and onto the Hogwarts Express.

She didn't even care whose hand it was, she just followed it blindly, not seeing a thing beyond the mask of her tears. When she reached the train, she jumped at the sudden noise of a closing door, and realised for the first time where she was.

She wiped away her tears, and looked at the compartment. At the moment it was empty, but there were five trunks on the side of the compartment. She recognised the most battered one as hers right away, but had trouble knowing whom the other ones belonged to.

Right now though, she didn't care if they were Voldemort's she just was thankful that they had helped her. After a while of rocking back and forth, holding in tears, she fell asleep, still waiting for the train to fill up and start heading home.

Almost two hours later, a sudden noise woke her up. She could instantly sense, somehow, that the train was full, but she didn't care. She just sat up and moved next to the window, starting to think about how she would thank the person who had helped her to avoid confrontation with the whole school after what Harry had said.

When the door opened, Ginny didn't look straight away, she waited until the compartment filled up, before suddenly turning around to face the person who had helped her and was greeted with the sight of… Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. In other words, all of the Slytherin sixth year boys she loathed.

Malfoy sat across from her, his pale blond hair almost glowing in the dim light of the train. Crabbe and Goyle sat near the door, on either seat, and Zabini was sitting right next to her.

'Hello Ginerva.' Said the voice she hated so much. 'I hope you are feeling better, when I last saw you, you were crying so hard you couldn't even see me.' At this he gave his trademark smirk, and the room erupted in laughter.

'Thanks, _Ferret_,' Ginny replied, feeling suddenly self-conscious. 'But I would rather if you had left me in a compartment not filled entirely with perfect victims for the _Bat Bogey hex.' _Her words were met with withdrawals, from everyone except Malfoy. They all knew how good she was with that hex.

'Well, _Ginerva,_' said Malfoy, 'I would rather if you don't try to, after all, your wand is an essential ingredient to that, and I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out trying to do it without your wand.' He smirked again, as Ginny's eyes widened with understanding. _He had taken her wand!_

'Now, if you _don't_ mind, I think I would rather have a peaceful trip, and so would my,' Malfoy paused for a moment, looking around the compartment, making sure Ginny saw all of their wands at the ready. 'Companions.' Another smirk. Ginny wanted to punch that smirk clean off his face, and maybe give him permanent brain damage too… But she thought against it.

'So _please_ be quiet, and we will all leave you alone.' Ginny turned away instantly, and looked out of the window, doing her best to ignore the stares she knew she was receiving from all of the Slytherins. She knew that, although she was a Gryffindor, they were doing their best to ignore her.

While she ignored them easily, she started to get bored, so she translated what Harry had told her had been the first song he had ever heard the sorting hat sing, into Spanish. She had just finished translating it when it became obvious that all the Slytherins were getting bored as well, and she began to feel wary.

Ginny had just decided to turn and yell at them to stop staring at her, when the door burst open. Harry walked in, and glanced around the compartment. At first, he didn't see Ginny, as she was hidden behind Zabini's well-muscled body. As soon as he did see her though, he began to walk towards her.

But as soon as he took a step inside the compartment, all of the Slytherin boys stood up, and blocked him, their wands raised. He faltered, and hesitantly raised his wand as well.

'Let her go Malfoy,' He said in a dangerous voice. 'Or I will curse you into next century.' He stood in his stance; ready for the duel he believed to be about to happen.

'I don't think I will,' Malfoy replied, his voice low and dangerous, at the same time as it being snide, like his usual comments. 'I think I will have some more fun with her. Besides,' he said with a smirk, 'she doesn't want to see someone who made her cry for ages, that is, before I rescued her.' The room erupted with laughter.

Harry's jaw dropped, before he scowled around the room and stalked off, knowing he can't take all four of them on, when he was all alone.

Ginny drew her knees onto the seat with her, and hugged them to her chest, while she rocked back and forth, crying again. Draco sighed as he sat down, which all of the Slytherins took as a cue to sit down as well.

'Ginerva, you _do_ realise the situation you are in,' Malfoy said in an exasperated voice, as if he had spent a year trying to teach her just that and she still didn't know. 'Don't you?'

'I thought we were going to go on a picnic,' Ginny said, sarcastically. 'And pick wildflowers.' She rolled her eyes and turned away from the boy, his grey eyes were starting to scare her.

'Sarcasm,' Malfoy said, as Crabbe and Goyle left the room with a flick of Malfoy's wrist, 'will get you nowhere.' He then left the room, hurling something slim and glittering to Zabini. 'Guard her, we have business to take care of.' And then he closed and locked the door, walking off in the direction Harry had.

Zabini moved to the other seat, and stretched out, putting the key in his pocket. The smooth black skin around his mouth was wrinkled in a frown. Ginny couldn't help but notice that all of his black skin was extremely smooth, and she almost felt as if she needed to run her hands around it.

He flexed the muscles on his arms for a moment, warning her in his own way, before gently closing his eyes. Ginny soon heard him snoring slightly, and realised he was asleep.

She waited a few minutes, making sure he was truly asleep, before heading over and trying the door. She almost swore out loud when she felt it was locked. She notices the keyhole, and decided to see if she could get out. She tiptoed towards Zabini, and carefully reached out to his pocket.

The moment she had a single finger inside it, his hand grabbed her slender wrist, and squeezed tightly.

'I'm not sure you'd want to do that.' He said calmly, his eyes still closed. He let go of Ginny's wrist, and as she backed away to be as far away from him as possible, she saw that a thick red line encircled her wrist. She looked out of the window, and cried, for several minutes before curling up and trying to go back to sleep.

When the door opened again, Ginny was peacefully sleeping, while Zabini was sitting across from her, where he could watch the door and Ginny. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle filed into the room, and took their places, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of the door, and Malfoy right next to Ginny.

Ginny slept on, and the four sixteen-year-old boys quietly talked, so as not to wake her up. For a while after they finished, they all sat, in silence, watching the redhead sleeping. When they finally snapped out of their trances, the two gorillas by the door began reading comic books, while Zabini started on his summer homework. But Malfoy never took his eyes of the peacefully sleeping girl with curly red hair.

When the lunch trolley reached them, Malfoy bought them all everything he could fit inside their compartment. The moment the compartment door closed, however, Ginny woke up with a little jump. When she realised who was sitting next to her, she almost disappeared into the wall.

'Chocolate Frog?' Malfoy asked her, holding out a blue packet. She shook her head, and he shrugged, opened the packet, and ate it himself. After that he began offering her sweet after sweet, but she continually refused, until he finally threw a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans at her.

'For parselmouths sake,' he said, exasperated, 'it's not poisoned or anything!' Ginny stared tentatively at the box, and finally picked out a yellow one, carefully nibbling on the edge of it. It turned out to be popcorn, and she ate it, hungrily.

When she had finished the box, she looked up to see Malfoy smirking at her. She shivered.

After a moment of calmly regarding the redhead, Malfoy flicked his wrist, motioning for all of his companions to leave him for the rest of the trip. They all took their bags and left for one of the always empty compartments next door.

'Why wont you let me leave?' Ginny found herself asking all of a sudden.

'Because,' he replied, 'I know some things about you that you don't, or barely, know of yourself.' He smirked, and the way he said what he did, with a sinking heart, Ginny realised something was off.

'Leave me alone Malfoy.' She said as calmly as she could, but she knew her voice was shaking. Malfoy just shook his head, and looked straight into her pale brown eyes.

'Draco, to you.' He replied simply.

'Fine then, leave me alone, _Draco._' Again Draco shook his head, his grey eyes seemed to be laughing.

'I'm afraid I can't do that Ginny.' He said calmly, in expert control of his voice. 'You see, I happened to be talking to a certain… teacher at this school, who seemed to have nothing better to do during a whole lesson than to rant about how what the stars said shouldn't involve her.

'You see, the other day, in Divination, Firenze told everyone about how the stars were aligning in a similar formation to fifteen years ago. And he said how the only difference was that it was more feminine, and not of the same family. I think he also muttered something about a small animal…

'Ring any bells? A prophecy has been made of you, and, my dear, the prophecy involves winning the war. I must tell you, I was quite surprised, but I soon realised what it meant. After all, I was the witness. Yes Ginny, he said it all to me, after that very same lesson.

'_When lives are on the line,_

_And evils line is oh so fine,_

_A girl will rise above,_

_More white than the whitest dove,_

_With fire at her hand she strikes,_

_Although against she heritage she fights._

_She grew to know, a different name,_

_And now both names mean the same,_

_But when the world is in its gloom,_

_Her enemies shall meet their doom.'_

**A/N Ok, ok, hope you enjoyed, new chapter should be up REAL soon… soz to my fans about deleting my last stories, but I really couldn't find a way to fix the blocks. And I am not sure how this one will turn out, so, if this is in a big block, please tell me, and then I will only be able to post on another computer. P.S, I probably wont be able to re-write those stories, but I will try, and also will write more, maybe less often if this one is in a huge block… Ok, please review and tell me what you think, thank you SO much for taking the time to read. I will give you cookies for reading. _hands out huge chocolate-chip cookies _and more so for those who review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Adoption?

Ginny just stared at the wall in front of her, not believing what she was hearing. It was impossible. She _had _to be a Weasley, she _had _to be. She had the hair. The freckles, the temper, hell, she even had the _eyes!_ Everything about her was… was… a _Weasley._

'Ginny, we are so sorry we didn't tell you dear…' Molly began before she was interrupted by the umpteenth time by Ginny.

'Who?' was all she managed to say, finally realising that it had to be true.

'Ummm… Well… you see, they were good friends of ours, and we had to make it look like you were ours. Only Bill and Charlie would have been old enough to remember…' She was interrupted again.

'WHO?' Ginny shouted it out this time, anxious to know.

'We can't… Not right now… Wait… When we are ready… Please… We still love you…' Was all Arthur managed to say as he drove towards home. Ron shifted uncomfortably, as if he was trying to get away from his fake sister.

Ginny burst out crying, at the same time as her mother did. Through their tears they both kept saying they were sorry, and Ron would have laughed, if it had been about anything else.

All of a sudden they were home, and spilling out onto the paddocks of their backyard. Mother and adopted daughter hugged each other tightly, looking as if they never wanted to let go. Ron did actually roll his eyes at this, and was soon pulled into the hug. He looked embarrassed, but he actually felt calmed down.

All of a sudden, when they walked into the burrow, they were bombarded by confetti.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' screamed almost everyone in the room. They all blinked for a moment, and found all of their family was there, with "Happy Birthday Ginny" written on every available surface. Ginny just started crying again.

Everyone looked shocked, and held back, not sure what to say, but Arthur and Molly had a quick word with Bill and Charlie, before going and hugging their daughter, and helping her smile. As soon as she had accomplished this, the party started.

Ginny could swear that throughout the party, her eldest brother Bill was watching her with love and concern in his eyes. After the party, she made sure to pull him aside and hug him, to show him she still loved him. She did the same for Charlie, and both of the boys smiled at her, and hugged her back.

For a week Ginny sat mainly by herself in her room, crying, or studying, or hugging her family as they visited her. Even though she now knew they shared no blood, she would always count them as her family.

Then Harry came, and she did much the same. But now Harry came in constantly, making sure that she wasn't crying because Draco had hurt her. After the tenth time he asked her this, she laughed, and shook her head, before finally letting him on what now the whole house knew except him.

Then Hermione came, and they both spent a lot of time in Ginny's room, and about a week after this, Ginny was feeling much better. One day, starting off like all of its predecessors, Ginny sitting up, crying less than the day before, going down to breakfast, hugging everyone, then talking for Hermione till hours at end, she realised something was different.

Hermione looked at her differently, as if Ginny had suddenly grown wings and a halo and had started floating upwards. When Ginny finally asked her what was wrong, she was shocked with what Hermione told her.

'Your hair, it's a bit more brown, definitely less red, but still red. Your freckles have almost gone, and your eyes… They aren't exactly the soft shade of brown they were when I last saw you. They are now… Hazel.' Ginny gaped, and suddenly realised what she had never thought possible…

_It's not possible, _she thought, as she rushed to her parents' room. She needed an answer, and she needed it **now**. She flung open the door to find both of her parents sitting on their bed talking quietly. The gasped when they saw her, and quickly whispered something, before finally calming her down and telling her the story of her life.

'We always thought that Albus would be the one to tell you, but, obviously not.' Her mother started off as calmly as she could, although Ginny noticed she was crying silently, and her voice shook. 'You might as well know as much as we know. And yes, we do know who they are, but listen to our story.'

_It had been a cold night Ginny's parents had just had her, while looking after their child who was almost one. Their first-born was always looking after their second born, and they were overjoyed. But their happiness did not last long. They had heard about a prophecy, and they had immediately contacted some old friends. These friends looked after their second born, Ginny, while they went into hiding. Their first-born had somehow gone with them, despite their best attempts at leaving him with his sister, but they gave up, and lived happily for about a month. Then they were killed. Ginny's brother survived, however, and Ginny only survived because their murderer had not even known about her. _

'Mum,' Ginny said slowly, realising the truth and knowing she had been right. 'Mum, does that mean that… that… that…' She couldn't bring herself to say it, but her mother just nodded, knowing the unspoken question.

'But I don't…' She said slowly, trying to find a possible way out.

'You, look exactly like your mother, but have your fathers eyes.' Ginny then burst out of the room and ran out into the woods that bordered her house… _How can this be? Why? Why me?_ Ginny knew the answer at once, without knowing why. She remembered, the first time she had ever seen Harry, that she had felt weird.

She thought it was love, but now she knew it was something else… She heard footsteps, and Harry walked into the clearing. Her mouth opened, and words started spilling out, and she knew that they weren't her own, but that they had actually been spoken by someone else, a long time ago.

'_Different on the inside,_

_Different on the outside,_

_With blood being their only constant._

_Two are born,_

_Ten months apart,_

_And both be great weapons,_

_Whether used for defence,_

_Or used as offence,_

_The only way they work,_

_Is when together.'_

Harry was shocked into silence, as was Ginny.

'Does this mean what I think it means?' Harry asked Ginny as soon as he found his voice.

'That we are… siblings…'

**A/N had to leave it with a cliffhanger… MUAHAHAHA!!! More cookies!!! gives more cookies out And, like with the last chapter, more when you review… MUAHAHAHA!!! LOL!!! This was posted so soon after the first chapter, I am quite proud with myself. Gives self cookie YUM!!! YAY!!! Lol… Well, hope you enjoy! If there is anything you want to ask me about the plot, please feel free too… Maybe I should wait for more reviews next time… Ok… I will try to. But as soon as it is written, that is it, it is being posted… lol… that won't be long… sooooooo bored right now… anyway, I take too long with my Author notes. MUAHAHAHA more notes than stories… lol… ty for my reviewer… 10 more cookies for you… MUAHAHAHA YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE FROM BEING BLOATED… Ok… will stop……………………… now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry just gaped at Ginny, and she ran to him, and hugged him tight. Knowing that they were siblings, in some way, made Ginny happier to have had him break up with her. They then both cried on each other's shoulders, still barely able to believe this, and knowing why they had felt a strong connection.

They walked back to the house, and then for the next few weeks, the whole house seemed as if it were mending itself. Then it happened.

It was the day the owl was due to arrive with Ginny's results, and she was anxious to know what she had got. But then, her parents came in the kitchen. Ever since they had told her who her parents were, they had let her keep her space, and showed her as best they could that they still loved her.

'Ginny,' Arthur said as he came in and sat down. They had just started talking normally again, despite the now obvious fact that Ginny was James and Lily's daughter. 'Why did you ask us? We're sorry we haven't asked before now, but we forgot about it. Please, Ginny, but, we understand if it is too much.'

Ginny shook her head, knowing that she had dreaded their reaction to this conversation.

'Well…' and she explained about the prophecy, leaving out the fact she had been told by Draco, and instead made it sound as if she had been the witness.

'My lord, Ginny!' Her mother said, after listening to the prophecy. Then Ginny told her about the other prophecy. And her mother almost feinted. At this point in time, a tawny owl came through the open window, and landed on the table, holding out its leg for Ginny to take the large square envelope.

When she opened it, she almost screamed. Hermione, Harry, and Ron immediately came over and looked at the page, and Hermione uttered an indignant sound, as if she didn't believe what she saw… Which she didn't.

Divination: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: O

Herbology: O

Divination: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Arithmacy: O

Transfiguration: O

Charms: O

Ancient Runes: O

Muggle Studies: O

Astronomy: O

Ginny hadn't even taken all of those subjects, she was sure, but the part of the note that held all of her attention said:

_Dear Ginevra Potter. You shall soon receive a dying gift from Albus Dumbledore, as well, as a note of… significant importance. It is important for you to study everything you got Os in, and you need to hide your true identity, from as many people as you can. Or you will be in terrible danger. As will Harry, and you family._

_Signed: Minerva McGonagall_

Ginny was shocked, as was everyone else who looked on.

'What do you need?' Her mother asked, after she had seen the results.

Ginny turned to the other letter, and read allowed everything she needed. Which she could tell was personalised for her, as it had: New Robes, New Wand… New owl… New everything, and she also noticed that next to the robes, it had a (coming) next to it.

'Diagon Alley then.' Arthur said, after three more owls arrived with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's booklists.

They went by floo powder, and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, before heading out to buy all of their books and equipment.

At Gringotts, Ginny went with Harry to his bank account, an they asked the Goblin to put half of the money in a new bank account for Ginny. Then they caught up with the Weasley's and Hermione, and headed down to buy their stuff.

When they finally got home, Ginny was beaming at all of the stuff she now owned. She had bought herself a new owl; it was a soft white colour, with brown dots in a pattern all over his feathers. She had named him James, after her father. She had bought herself a new broom, a lightning rod, of course, and a new set of dress robes.

For hours, Ginny and Harry zoomed around the garden, and Ginny was suddenly able to perform more tricks than Harry. They came in for dinner; with their hair all ruffled from the wind, and started eating.

Ginny said good-bye to her friends, and brother, as she walked down the aisle, looking for her sixth-year friends to tell them all about her summer, when she remembered the note. She had kept it with her, to make sure that she did what it said, and she was now always looking out for owls, but it still hadn't come.

She sighed, and dragged her trunk into the nearest compartment. To her relief it was empty, and she put her trunk up and sat down, opening the window, and waving to her parents.

When it was about 10:30, she heard the flutter of wings as two owls arrived and held their legs out. She quickly relieved the one with the bigger parcel first, and then the one with the lesser parcel. After she watched them flying away, she started talking to James.

'Hmmm… I wonder whom these are from? Maybe they are my robes and gift. Imagine that James.' She gazed at the smaller one, and opened it, talking to James as she went. When it was open, inside was a box with a delicate platinum chain with a locket attached. She stared at it in awe, before picking it up, and doing it up at the back of her neck.

'How does this look James?' She looked at the scroll of parchment it had been perched on, and opened it. It read:

_Ginny. I know my time is almost up, and I know you must, by now, have realised your true identity. This belonged to your mother; she gave it to me, as your father gave me his invisibility cloak. I could never open it, no matter how hard I tried, and I wish with all of my heart that I did not need to give this to you. It was your mothers dying wish, however. I was the last one to see them that unfortunate night… Now, please do look after it._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny stroked the locket, revelling in the fact that she now had something of her mothers. Then she turned her eyes to the larger package. Her first thought was that it was too big to hold _just _robes, so she opened it, excited.

Inside were: Dress robes, robes, and, to Ginny's absolute astonishment, _an invisibility cloak_. She tried it on, and saw that it would be perfect for her, and might as well fit someone else in. She gazed in amazement at the materiel, and saw how different it as from Harry's. His was silvery, and felt like water. Hers was a slight blue-y silver, and felt like constantly moving water, and, very stretchy.

She almost cried, and packed it away with her new robes and dress robes in her trunk.

By now, she could hear a lot of noise coming from the corridor outside, and she quickly pulled at the top of her shirt, so it covered her mother's locket. She sat down again, and pulled James onto her lap, hugging his cage.

The door opened and a couple of new-looking students came in, before sitting down, and starting to admire James. Ginny beamed at them and introduced herself.

'Hi, I am Amy,' said one, her hair was bright blonde, and she had very white teeth and a broad smile. 'And this is Jessie.' Jessie smiled shyly, her pale brown her in the way of her very blue eyes. Ginny beamed again, and shook their hands.

'I'm Ginny, and this,' she said, pointing to James, 'is James.' They both beamed at her, and admired James' feathers.

Ginny knew the train would be going soon, when the door opened again. Ginny was in a really good mood, and turned towards the door, wondering who it might be. She caught a sight of grey eyes staring into hers before everything went black.

**A/N MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Whipped that chappie up during school… ahhhh… school… lol… hope you enjoy, please review… still have heaps of cookies… and I love it when people review… gives ten cookies just for reading XD! And… new chappie up soon… maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, but tomorrow would be at the latest… Taking up to much A/N again… MUAHAHA… Oh, and I forgot to mention – another cliffhanger. O.o what will happen? I know… (of course) OK, OK, g2 get writing next chappie… XD**


	4. Chapter 4 A long time for a kiss

When Ginny came to, she saw that she was in a different compartment. She sat up quickly, and stared around. The compartment was empty… Almost… Draco Malfoy sat right across from her, and was looking at her carefully.

Ginny groaned loudly, and Draco just continued looking at her the same way.

'I searched in almost all of the compartments,' he started to say when he saw that Ginny was fully awake. 'I have something important to tell you.' Ginny just stared at him.

'Its about the prophecy.' He said quickly, holding up a huge piece of parchment. 'I love riddles,' he explained, as he showed her the prophecy written with lots of other words. 'So I applied all of my knowledge to this one. Do you want to know what I learned?' He asked her, looking into her eyes, and he moved over so he sat next to her.

'The prophecy:

_When lives are on the line,_

_And evils line is oh so fine,_

_A girl will rise above,_

_More white than the whitest dove,_

_With fire at her hand she strikes,_

_Although against she heritage she fights._

_She grew to know, a different name,_

_And now both names mean the same,_

_But when the world is in its gloom,_

_Her enemies shall meet their doom._

'The first line, _when lives are on the line_, refers to the battle that should happen soon between good and evil. And lots more people will be on evils line, because it is _oh so fine._ Do you understand?' Ginny nodded, finally understanding.

'And then the third one, that is you. It says you have to be on the good side, and you are fighting against your heritage, meaning, I believe, that you are supposed to be able to join muggles and wizards together. Oh, and the _with fire at her hand she fights_ means two things.

'The first, is that you will supply everyone with muggle firearms, and the second, the most literal term… meaning you have the power to create fire at will. And then the end, means just that. When it looks as if Evil is going to win, everyone on that side who is your enemy, will, for lack of a better word, expire.'

Ginny suddenly understood completely, and she smiled. She hugged Draco, for just a moment before she realized who it was. Both Ginny and Draco were blushing. But then Draco leaned in and kissed Ginny on the lips. First softly, but then more demandingly. Ginny kissed back, reveling in the feeling of his lips against hers.

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a minute, they pulled apart. Draco looked into her hazel eyes, and stroked her soft red-brown hair.

'You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that,' he said softly, holding Ginny to him, still stroking her hair. 'I didn't think it possible, but you now look even prettier than you did with red hair and brown eyes. Oh, and freckles. Ginny blushed bright red at this, and he laughed, kissing her briefly.

Ginny held him tight, not wanting to let go. This time last year, she had put the bat bogey hex on him. She laughed slightly, remembering, and now she was kissing him.

Draco slowly stood up, and sat across from Ginny again. Ginny felt quite sad at this. But she soon realised just how lucky they were that he moved, for the next minute the door burst open, and the golden trio walked in, Harry standing at the front, his wand prepared for a fight.

Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway as Harry quickly helped Ginny up, and helped her out of the compartment, with one last glare at Draco.

When they were outside, they took her to their compartment where her trunk was. The moment she saw it, Ginny gently stroked the locket at her neck. They were all silent, not even talking about what she had been doing sitting sulkily in Draco Malfoy's compartment, instead, they all got into their robes.

'WOW!' Ron, and Hermione said, soon to be echoed by Harry, as she took out her new robes and put them on. They all admired them for a moment, before Ginny took out the dress-robes she had got as well. She didn't feel like showing Ron and Hermione the locket, or the invisibility cloak, not just yet.

After a while, Ron and Hermione stood up and went to patrolling the corridors. Hermione was head-girl this year, and Ron was still a prefect.

'Ginny, what is it?' Harry asked, seeing a slightly sad, yet at the same time slightly dangerous gleam enter his newfound sister's eyes.

'I have some things to show you,' she said simply, reaching into her trunk yet again, and pulling out her new invisibility cloak. Harry gasped, his jaw dropping, almost comically.

'Wow, Ginny. Where'd you get that?' Ginny just shook her head, saying that that wasn't all. She pulled the locket out so that it was resting above her shirt. Harry gasped again as he read the name written in gold flowing letters on the back. 'Lily.'

Ginny nodded, and Harry hugged her, holding her tight to him, and stroking her back. Ginny held onto him just as tightly, before putting the cloak back into her trunk, and her shirt over the locket again. They both sat down, facing each other, and waited for the rest of the train ride to be over.

**A/N this is going to be another authors note, so hold onto your seat. Thank-you if you read my story gives cookies and I hope you are enjoying it so far. Just so you know, the cloak also belonged to Lily, and it had to be made of nicer materiel because it was MADE for her. Not Lily, but for Ginny. Oh, and to clear up something a couple of chappies back, the lightning rod is a really fast broom, way better than the firebolt. Ermmm… If you need anything else explained, or you want to ask me something, please do so in the review… Lol, this chappie was up an hour or two after my last one… oh well. Next one (or more likely two) up tomorrow, unless I have no chance too. Might possibly be another one up tonight/tomorrow morning… I don't feel like sleeping. OMG! I just realised I haven't done a MUAHAHAHAHA thing yet, so here goes: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok, well… if I am writing the chappies to fast, tell me and I will do another story or more in the free time between writing/posting chappies. I post as soon as I write… Like I said, another long authors note, so ten more cookies for you for reading it gives ten more cookies XD '**


	5. Chapter 5

In the Great Hall, as all the students were waiting for the sorting, two new members of staff sat down at the high table. The first new member was about 35 years old, with a frightening shock of black hair that was cut short so it stuck up in spikes. He had startling blue eyes that shocked Ginny into silence when he looked at her.

The other member was younger, maybe about 27 years old, with dark brown eyes and pale blond hair falling down to his shoulders. He sat in the chair in the very middle of the high table, while the other new man sat next to professor Slughorn. They both looked around the Great Hall happily while waiting for the first years.

Professor McGonagall came in soon after, with lots of new students filing in behind her, looking terribly anxious. She walked them towards the middle of the room, and sat down a stool with, not the sorting hat, but a dusty robe. The robes floated up and hung in mid-air, before starting to talk.

'Most of you know my cousin,' it said, shocking everyone into silence, 'but none of you know me. My cousin, he was tired of thinking, all year long, and making up a new song, so he asked me to take his place, for the next few years. Now, for formal introductions. My cousin is the Sorting Hat, and I am the Sorting Robes, made as well by the four founders. Me and my cousin often worked together to help sort, but now it is my turn to take my place again, within these walls.'

After that, everyone clapped. The first years stood in a line, as Professor McGonagall called them up one by one to try on the robes.

'Saunders, Amy.'

'RAVENCLAW! Another intelligent one to join the ranks. CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!!!'

'Saunders, Jessie.'

'Here is a brave one! Off to GRYFFINDOR you go! CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!!!'

Ginny clapped along with the robes every time someone was sorted. She couldn't help but like those robes, they were hysterical. After everyone was sorted, they did a dance, before bowing and collapsing on the stool again. Everyone clapped hard.

'Students.' Said the new teacher in Professor Dumbledore's seat. 'I am happy to announce that I am your headmaster for this year, and hopefully many more to come. My name is Victor Herald, and this,' he gestured to the other new teacher, 'will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Michael Raymond. Now, enjoy your feast!' At his last words all of the plated before them filled to the brim with food.

Everyone slowly but steadily made their way through their food, talking excitedly to whoever happened to be beside them. Ginny talked to Jessie, who was still looking really nervous.

'So, what are you looking forward to most?' She asked, helping herself to a plate full of roasted potatoes.

'Oh,' said Jessie, thinking, 'probably potions. Mother always said I was a natural with them.' Ginny smiled at her, and Jessie smiled back.

After that they were silent for the rest of the feast, but Ginny knew that they were definitely friends.

After everyone had finished with their desserts, the tables cleared, and Professor Herald stood up again.

'Now that you are all full,' he said, 'I would like for us to start off with something forgotten by Albus for five years. The school song! Ok, now, everyone choose a tune. Got one? Ok, now here are the prompts, just sing along.' He waved his wand and golden letters formed in the air in front of him.

Everyone opened their mouths, and started singing.

'Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please

Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees

Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff

For now they're bare and full of air

Dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot

Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot.'

Oddly enough, everyone had chosen the same tune, and therefore sung in perfect harmony, ending at the same time. Professor Herald smiled at this, and held up his hands.

'Perfect, better than what it was like when I was here… Anyway, off to bed with you all, I don't want to keep you from fantastic dreams!' At this he clapped his hands, and everyone started getting up to go off to bed.

Ginny pointed Jessie in the direction of a prefect, and went off to ask Hermione the password. When she got to the fat lady, she found her missing, so she waited with all of the Gryffindors who had gathered behind her, until she came back.

'Sorry,' she said, hiccoughing, 'Rose invited me for a drink,' another hiccough. 'Couldn't say no. Password?'

Ginny, who was standing in front said it, as loud as she could so that everyone behind her would hear it.

'Sneezing muffins.' When the hole swung open, she went through, followed by everyone else, and ran up to her dormitory to unpack her belongings. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out, and she dreamt about Draco Malfoy, and more importantly, the kiss she had shared with him.

In the Slytherin common room Draco Malfoy sat up, working away on a spell he was creating. He had many books set out on the table before him, in many different languages. He was piecing together the most powerful languages to create a spell that he could use to help him.

He found a sudden reference to an already made spell – _N.V. In your mind say ab antiquo a contrario – _Draco folded the page and closed the book, before finally deciding to go to bed. When he lay down, in his mind he ran over the spell… From antique opposites… He knew it could be the beginning of a longer, much more complex spell, which he would create, and use.

Ginny stared at her timetable in horror. Due to lack of numbers, she had been put into seventh year potions and DADA. She was glad though, because this meant she had DADA first up, and she could see what the new teacher was like. She ran quickly from the Hall and up to her dormitory, getting her bag packed.

She stroked the locket gently, and quickly put her invisibility cloak in. Then she ran down to her first lesson of the day.

As everyone waited quietly outside, Professor Raymond let them all in, his blue eyes seeming to search into everyone's very being. His bright smile, however, soon made all of the seventh years relax, even the Slytherins.

'Ok,' he said, looking around the classroom. 'I am going to pair you off from my register, until I know everyone's name, then you can choose your partner. Ok, first partner can be…' He looked down the parchment in front of him, before pairing Crabbe and Goyle together. Then Parvati got paired with Hermione, and Harry with Ron. When it came down to Ginny, Draco, Zabini, and Colin Creevey – also in seventh year potions and DADA – He paired Ginny with Draco, and Blaise Zabini with Colin.

'Ok, now, I want you all to write down all of the spells you know between you, and how and when to perform them. Give them to me at the end of the lesson.' He smiled brightly again, before sitting at his desk and writing in a thick leather bound book.

Draco and Ginny grabbed their quills, and fought silently over their piece of parchment. Draco won, and Ginny put her quill away, before very quickly reciting all of the spells she knew so fast that Draco had to ask her to repeat several times before he gave up and handed her the paper. Ginny smiled brightly, and wrote them all down really quickly, before handing it back to Draco.

Draco smirked at her. 'Have we got another Granger in the class?' He asked her silently, unheard over all of the whispered conversations around them. Ginny shook her head, and left it at that.

When professor Raymond saw that two of his students were sitting without even glancing at the parchment before them, he stood up and walked towards them. He then saw that the parchment was filled both sides, with tiny writing of spells and when and how to use them. He took it, and thanked them, saying that they could leave early if they desired, as he hadn't planned anything else for the lesson.

Draco and Ginny silently packed their bags and walked out of the room. When they had reached the end of the corridor and were about to go their separate ways to their different common rooms, Draco grabbed Ginny's slim wrist, preventing her from moving far. Then he pulled her close to him.

'What did you think?' He asked her, carefully walking forward until she had her back against the wall and was held there with Draco's weight pushing her against it. She tried struggling against him but he was too strong for her, and he held her up there.

'About what?' She asked finally, giving up. She knew exactly what he was talking about, however, but had to hear him say it.

'About the kiss.' She just shook her head, unable to speak, and glad that he held her there, for if he hadn't, she would have certainly fallen down. He noticed this and smirked, pushing up against her harder. 'Please tell me.'

'I loved it.' She found herself saying, and he smirked again, before gently brushing his lips against hers and stalking off to his common room, smirking all the way.

Ginny touched her mouth where his lips had just been pushing against, and ran all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, almost skipping.

Draco smirked, and continued writing his spell. He now had some Latin, the words he had found the night before, and some Italian, which he had just found. He silently said his new spell. He knew that this would have to be a verbal one, so he made sure that the rest of the spells he found to add to it were verbal. The spell now went like this: _ab antiquo a contrario limite insieme ad amore _– Ancient opposites bound together in love.

He sighed and put away the book in which he was writing his spell. He knew it wouldn't take too long to write, but over a week to perform. He wrote in instructions as he went, and so far it started with him in the middle of a forest, with a bowl of water.

He had to sprinkle the water once a night as he returned to repeat the spell, and each night adding another element. He started with water, added air, then fire, then earth. Then he added eternal love, and repeated that for as long as it took for his spell to work.

He looked at the time, and hurried off to go to break, setting his book in his bag and his bag in a corner so it was ready for his next class. He was going to continue helping the spell go by quicker this break.

**A/N Here you go, another Chappie up. Sorry that there is only one today. Was being watched all day in school, and had to stay at school until really late, then almost fell asleep at home, but I quickly whipped up this chappie for you. I do so hate not being able to write them, and I love writing them as soon as they come to mind. Oh, and so you know, the spell is going to also have some Spanish, and maybe more Italian. And if I can find it, more Latin. And those really mean what I wrote it means – so you know. Ok, well, hope you also like the new characters I added. Oh- and gives cookies XD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Please review… Will have some more stuff with the prophecy's (probably) next chap. And by the way, I probably will add another story as well, with possibly shorter Author notes, but still giving away cookies XD. And don't worry if the chapter isn't the best, I whipped it up as fast as I could type it, cause I really needed to put another chapter up… Ok, well again, another long Author Note. Just tell me in your review if you feel I should cut these things shorter, cause then I probably will… Anything for fans. Oh, and I will do my best to restrain myself from adding the next chapter until someone guesses who the death eater at Hogwarts is. Probably wont though, but I will try… ok, stopping this Authors note……………… NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Your Mission

Ginny walked around the lake. Last year she had always come here to think, and she was already getting back into that habit. She reached the point furthest from the school, and walked onto the small pier there. She sat down and dangled her feet in the water, looking up at the castle.

She sat like this for ages, waiting for the students to suddenly run out of the doors and play on the grounds, or swim, or just generally relax, but she knew she still had about half an hour until the end of first lesson.

She lay down and stared at the sky, her feet still over the edge of the pier dangling in the water. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

_Ginny was sitting next to Draco on the train; he had just helped her understand something that was so huge she hugged him, momentarily forgetting who he was. When she pulled apart she blushed, and his cheeks were mirroring hers. She looked into his soft, grey eyes for a moment, before he leant down and kissed her._

_In that one kiss he communicated to her. He briefly showed her his feelings, but she held back her own. She was scared that she might actually show him some embarrassing feelings._

Ginny suddenly woke up, and realized that her shoulders were being shaken gently.

'Ginny,' said a soft voice to her left. 'Wake up Ginny, Please.' Ginny finished waking up and opened her eyes, blinking blearily at the person beside her. After a few seconds she realized it was Draco Malfoy, and her heart skipped a beat.

Draco smiled when he saw that Ginny was awake. He stopped shaking her shoulders and gently sat back, letting her sit up.

'Draco, what do you want?' She said, rubbing her eyes, pretending to be really tired still, when she couldn't be more awake.

'I wanted to be with you.' He said, simply, moving closer to her. Ginny's heart went into overdrive and she felt as if she had just finished an early morning run around the world. She was sure that if she didn't relax she would die of a heart attack.

Draco smiled, seemingly unaware of everything Ginny was thinking about. He stroked her hair longingly, and softly, relishing in how soft it was. His grey eyes searched her hazel ones for only a moment before he leant in and kissed her again.

This time he parted his lips and gently pushed his tongue against her mouth. She refused and he bit down, hard, on her bottom lip. This caused her to open her mouth in pain, and his tongue darted through. Ginny's mouth immediately worked on trying to push his tongue out, despite the fact that she was melting with delight at the thought of it.

He smiled and after another minute withdrew his tongue, and pulled apart from their kiss. Ginny's bottom lip was bleeding slightly, and her face was in obvious pain. He brushed his lips gently against hers once more, this time just the barest touch, before walking away.

As Ginny watched his hack walking to the other side of the lake, the thousands of students slowly and quickly coming out of the large doors caught her eyes. Hermione soon spotted her and came over, sitting beside her.

'You didn't miss much. Parvati didn't even add anything to the sheet of paper.' Ginny let out a peal of laughter, and Hermione after a moment smiled.

'Hello.' Ginny stopped laughing and turned around. Luna Lovegood sat down next to them and took out her most recent copy of _the quibbler_ and started reading. Hermione and Ginny paused all conversation, and just relaxed until the end of break.

Draco Malfoy looked at the book in front of him. He had just finished the spell, but in his heart he knew hoe couldn't do it. He threw the book on the fire, and put his wand to his temple, drawing out a sliver of silver thread. The sliver of thread was made from many words.

_Ab antiquo a contrario limite insieme ad amorecon sus cuerpos unidos tan están sus mentes e saranno sempre insieme. _He threw the thread in as well, and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep within moments.

'Draco,' she said, her red-brown hair looking oh-so sexy in the moonlight. 'Draco, stop. We can't, not on detention.'

Draco didn't listen to her. He had hated the fact that the new DADA teacher had put her in detention, so he had done exactly what she did. They were now locked outside continuously having to put up shield charms when something came their way. Ginny collapsed soon, from exhaustion, and Draco knew that it wouldn't take him long to join her.

He cast the patronus charm as a dementor swooped at them from above, and he held onto the thought of holding Ginny close to him, kissing her, biting her lip gently. His patronus seemed to be getting stronger every time he cast it and he started feeling really proud for himself.

He cast up one last shield charm, feeling his strength ebbing away, and somehow, when Professor Raymond came out an hour later to bring them in, a patronus of a dragon stood before them both, guarding the two collapsed children with her wings, and breathing silvery flames at all of the oncoming obstacles he had set.

Professor Raymond moved closer and waved his wand quickly; making all of the obstacles he had set for the two disappear.

He moved as carefully as he could towards the two students. The dragon eyed him, and dismissed him as a threat, before disappearing. He ran to the two students, and sent out his patronus to get Madam Pomfrey so he could help the two students inside. He watched as the horse galloped up to the castle.

She came hurrying out, and heaved Ginny onto her shoulder as Professor Raymond picked up Draco. They rushed the two into the hospital wing and carefully placed them on two beds that were right next to each other.

'Thank-you Michael.' Madam Pomfrey said as she sat down on the chair between the two and watching over them. 'You can return to your chambers now.'

Professor Raymond nodded and left. Madam Pomfrey sighed as she looked at the two children. She noticed that Draco's wand was in his pocket, and that Ginny's was clutched tightly in her hand. She dismissed it, not knowing just how important it was, and left some pills and a glass of water on each of their bedside tables, before heading off to her room and falling asleep after half a glass of sherry.

Draco woke up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the hospital wing, and that Ginny was sleeping peacefully on the bed next to his. He then noticed the glass of water and pills on his bedside table, so he sat up to have them. As soon as the water was gone he fell asleep again.

Madam Pomfrey came out to check on them and found that Ginny was still out from the shock of last night, and Draco out from his pills. Suddenly the door burst open and in came the new headmaster who was swearing profusely. She ran over to him, and told him to stop it, that there were children, however old, in the room. He was actually scared stiff by the expression on her face, so he stopped, and quietly sat down on the seat next to Draco but away from Ginny, and pulled the curtains around the bed.

Madam Pomfrey realized that she would be skating on thin ice if she interrupted whatever the headmaster was going to do, but she quickly pulled open the curtains.

'Don't you dare wake him up, or interfere with his healing process in anyway. That boy is exhausted from the new method of detention Michael brought in here with him, and I will not have him in here any longer than he should be.' After this had been said she closed the curtains on a surprised looking headmaster and stalked off to her room and having two quick glasses of sherry to calm her anger.

Professor Herald was still in shock of what the matron had said, and was surprised at the amount of care she felt towards the students. He gently tapped his wand on the head of the blond boy before him, and entered his mind, so that he could be able to converse with him. Then he carefully left him, and went to his rooms so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't get annoyed at him staying there for too long.

_Draco opened his eyes to find he was in a large circular room, and swore silently to himself. He had been here several times before, and each time he found himself hating it more._

_Victor Herald walked in front of him, and sat down across from Draco._

'_You are taking too long, boy. Get her over to our side quickly. As soon as you are both back in class, I want you to report to me, to tell me your mission was a success.'_

_Draco panicked. He was o close to successfully completing his mission, but he knew that his emotions were getting in the way._

'_Sir, what if I fail the mission?' He asked this softly, afraid of the answer._

'_He will kill you, the wench, and her good-for-nothing brother.' Draco's heart stopped beating. He knew he should just altogether stop the mission, and make sure that Harry and Ginny were well in hiding, but he could not, despite the fact that countless lives would be in jeopardy if he didn't._

'_Yes, sir. I will complete the mission.' With that their minds tore apart, and Draco went back to his dreamless sleep._

Draco woke up to find that all of his bruises were gone, that Ginny had visitors, and that he had been in and out of sleep for a week. He looked over at Ginny's bed, and through the curtains he could see the unmistakable shape of Rubeus Hagrid. He could also see three other, smaller shapes, and guessed (correctly) that Harry, Ron and Hermione were also visiting Ginny.

He could hear who he thought must be Hermione sobbing, and was curious as of why she was so upset. _Surely, _he thought to himself. _Surely Ginny is as good as I am by now._

He listened as closely as he could, and found that he could just make out their conversation.

'Ginny! Wake up! Please wake up Ginny!' Harry was saying, and, what surprised Draco most was that he seemed to be crying. Now that he listened closer, they were all crying.

His heart stopped beating, and he shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Ginny must have been awake at some point over the past week. But when he thought back, he realized that not once, when he was awake, had she been, and that every time there seemed to be more untouched sweets and pills on her bedside table. He hadn't really paid attention; he had only casually glanced at her before he was out again.

He noticed then, that there were no more pills by his bed for him to take. He took this as a sign that he was well enough to leave.

He carefully stood up, aware that his body seemed extra fragile after a week of sleeping. He then carefully crept past Ginny's bed, and ran for the door. The moment he was out of the hospital wing he ran to his room, and collapsed on the bed, his tears spilling out.

'Ginny _has_ to be okay. SHE HAS TO BE!' He shouted at his pillow, as if it were responsible for Ginny having been unconscious for an entire week. He then continued to sob hopelessly onto his pillow, and cursed Professor Raymond with all of the power in his mind.

Ginny woke up, aware that her body seemed to be screaming at her. Her mind was bursting, and she noticed that she was in the hospital wing, with her curtains drawn. She saw that she had thirteen bedside tables, all of them overflowing with sweets, and she groaned. She then noticed the bedside table that was obviously _not _conjured up, with a glass of water on it.

She carefully drank the water, and layback. She closed her eyes, willing for sleep to come, but found that she wasn't in the least bit tired. Instead, she found that she seemed to be bouncing off the walls with stored energy. She noticed that her wand was still clutched tightly in her hand, so she filled her glass with water.

She emptied it, and repeated the process until she felt better. She then looked at the other bedside tables, and she picked up something that looked totally new. She looked at the label and gasped. It was a new product that seemed to be bought from Honeydukes. She opened it carefully and a small thin strip of what looked like something wrapped in parchment fell out. She noticed that there were more in the box, and she carefully put it back down.

She unfolded the parchment, and found a small rectangular strip of what looked distinctly like the muggle sweat Harry had told her was called chewing gum. She popped it in her mouth, and chewed on it. All of a sudden it felt as if a deliciously warm and nourishing soup ran down her throat. Parsnip and Mint, her favorite.

She continued chewing until she felt thoroughly satisfied, and carefully placed the gum back in its parchment and put it aside. She looked at the clock she could just see above her curtains, and almost swore. It said that it was Saturday 8 pm, exactly one and a half weeks since her detention. She swore and jumped out of bed.

Madam Pomfrey heard a noise and jumped. She ran over to the bed where Ginevra Weasley (to her knowledge) was squealing in the pain over her still lingering bruises. She had had terrible bruises, and much internal bleeding that Madam Pomfrey was glad she hadn't died that night, although for the past week and a half, she thought she had.

'Ginevra Weasley.' She said, clutching her heart. Then she startled Ginny thoroughly, by hugging her tightly. 'I though you were dead, or close enough.' She then noticed how hurt Ginny was, and pulled back. 'Yes, you can go to the feast. All of your friends have been worried. I have to mop up twice whenever they visit. But be _careful._ For the love of all four founders, _be careful._'

After that Ginny had to withstand one last hug, and before she ran off to the feast, clutching her side where she seemed to hurt most.

**A/N sorry about not updating in a while (considering) hope you like this new chapter, will post the next one A.S.A.P Also, please understand that soon I will also be working on other stories (I love to write) so I might not update _as_ much. But still. And this also took a little longer to write, because it is a little longer than usual. Anyway, I know you have been waiting for these so: gives cookies MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok, now, please review, and thank-you sooooooo much for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and found everyone staring at her as she made her way over to Gryffindor table. She found that she couldn't help but limp, and she wished that everyone would find something else to look at. She sat down next to her brother and his friends and tried to ignore everyone staring at her.

Ginny almost squealed again as Hermione leant over the table and hugged her tightly.

'Thank God you're ok!' She said she went back to her seat. Ginny just smiled slightly, still feeling really sore.

The trio noticed that Ginny wasn't eating much, and long after the rest of the hall had stopped gawking at her, they looked at her worriedly.

'I'm ok, just not too hungry.' She picked at the potatoes in front of her, and looked up at the high table, to find that Professor Herald was staring at her. She smiled at him, and he looked away.

After dinner, the trio helped Ginny to her dormitory, Harry and Ron leaving for their own when they got to the common room, and Hermione being helped by Parvati. When Ginny was on her bed, Hermione sat by her, watching over her.

Ginny soon fell asleep, and her last thought was that she had been unconscious for her birthday. When she woke up she found that Hermione had gone back to bed, and that at the foot of her bed were what seemed like a huge mountain of presents.

She sat up, and noticed that some of her family had sent her an extra present for everyday she had been unconscious. She noticed that no one else was up, and carefully got out of bed, arranging her pillows in the classic _I'm still asleep_ position, before slipping her invisibility cloak on, and sneaking out of the dormitory.

When she reached the kitchens, Dobby ran over and hugged her. Apparently Harry had been down constantly, asking some of the elves to go down to Honeydukes to buy sweets for her. She hugged Dobby back, and sat down carefully near the fireplace.

Dobby quickly ran around the kitchen, and Ginny watched curiously, knowing that it was about one in the morning, and that the elves had no need to make breakfast for a few hours. After a while she realised, to her own embarrassment, that he was gathering a lot of sweets, and putting them on a trolley for her.

'Dobby, I don't need all of those, at least, not for breakfast.' Dobby smiled mysteriously, and snapped his fingers. The sweets were suddenly wrapped up really neatly. He snapped his fingers twice more, and at the first one they disappeared. Ginny was wondering what the second time was for, when he grabbed her hand, and helped her back up to the Gryffindor common room (after she put her invisibility cloak on again).

Ginny immediately noticed that her gifts pile had been moved to a corner of the room, where it seemed as if there was going to be a party, and that the pile looked even bigger, bigger than it should have been, even with all the sweets Dobby had added.

Dobby pulled her over to this corner, and pulled the cloak off her, and sat her down, before going up to the dormitories (boys and girls) and soon all of her friends, and Harry were filling the common room.

'Surprise missus Red.' Dobby said, as he bowed low and left Ginny to her late birthday party. They all had a slice of cake, and sat down, smiling, and waiting for Ginny to open her presents.

When she had finished, there was a huge pile of items before her, which included, three new, and lovely dresses, several gorgeous necklaces, and various other jewellery, and a lovely platinum, gold, and silver box. She had left one small present aside, the moment she had noticed who it was from, and inconspicuously hid it in a pocket of a lovely magical cloak, that could hide whatever you were wearing that underneath.

She had also received all of the sweets she had had on her bedside tables (and more) and a small watch that was a miniature of the one Mrs. Weasley always looked at, but this one had more names. It had the names of all of the Weasleys, and Hermione, and Harry, and one name which she was glad no one saw.

She had many other presents, and another one that she hadn't opened, due to the fact that it was from Kreacher. She left that one aside to give to someone she wouldn't mind if they had maggots all over them (because that is what she suspected it contained).

She was also wearing a new hat that the twins had bought her, along with one of the dresses, the magical cloak, and a huge package of their jokes. The hat was midnight blue, with a small veil that fell down when she wished it to, and projected pictures of Lily and James Potter.

She had also received a broom caring kit, and what seemed like a mountain of books from Hermione. And that only names a small fraction of her presents.

She stood up, finally, and looked outside. It was October 22nd, and she could see clouds that looked as if they were bringing storms. She asked her friends (who were able to) to help her take her mountain of presents up to her room, before going for a walk. No one minded that she was going alone; they knew she needed some time to think, and she was glad no one had offered to go with her.

When she reached the pier and the other side of the lake, and was soaking her feet, she carefully brought the small present out of her cloak pocket. She pulled the cloak tighter around her, glad for its warmth on the cold day, and opened the present, being careful so she didn't tear the paper.

Inside was a small gold cap she realised was for her wand, to enhance the power of her spells. She smiled, and slipped it on, feeling a sudden urge to freeze the lake, knowing that she had more than enough power to. She fought the urge, however, and decided to shape the clouds to an image, instead.

She thought of an image to shape the clouds in, and without even touching the wand which she had put down in front of her while thinking, she opened her eyes to the image of a dragon breathing fire made out of clouds, and saw that the dragon was looking at her, and seemed to be watching over her.

Ginny was comforted with the thought, as she watched a sudden wind blow the clouds into a distorted image. She stood up, and made her way, carefully, to the castle. She was beaming at the newfound power in her wand, and hugged herself, resolving to thank Draco the very next time she was paired with him in a class.

Draco had just unpacked his gear for potions, which he had second lesson Monday. He was glad that Ginny was back, and was feeling sad that she had missed out on first lesson, but reasoned that she was still healing. When he had first left the hospital wing, he had to miss out on two days classes, and he had been completely healed.

He knew Ginny was still really sore, and was so surprised when she walked into the potions classroom that he fell off his seat. Ginny was the last in, and was paired with Draco for the day's potion.

'Ginevra! So glad to have my ace potion student back. Hope you are feeling up for the days potion.' Professor Slughorn was humming to himself with delight, and tapped the board, so the instructions for the day's potion appeared. 'Ok, please start working on your potion in your pairs.'

Ginny and Draco worked in silence for the first few minutes, and some students who looked on might think they were communicating telepathically. All the other students in the class were talking quietly, saying things like: please pass the inflamed worms, or: that is enough powdered root of maple.

Suddenly Ginny broke the growing silence between them. 'Thanks,' she whispered quietly, and Draco knew what she meant as she stirred the potion with her wand, and saw a glimmer of gold.

Draco quickly grabbed her hand, and removed her wand from the potion, as it had already received the bright white it was supposed to reach after an hour of stirring. Ginny was shocked, and looked at her wand, realising that it was the extra power of the wand tip.

Professor Slughorn noticed that two of his students were sitting quietly at their desks, and not frantically stirring their cauldron, like all of the other students in the room were.

When he saw that it was Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley, he wondered if one of them was injured, because he knew that they had both had a bad time almost two weeks ago.

He walked over to them, making sure to inspect every cauldron on his way, and nodding at Hermione and Ron's, as it was already an off-white colour. He turned his head away the moment he looked in Ernie and Harry's cauldron; it was a terrible shade of dark grey, almost black.

He reached the two silent students, and glanced curiously in their cauldron, and having to immediately cover his eyes from the blinding white that seemed to be spilling from it.

'Good lord! A perfect example of the perfect healing potion! Can you two possibly tell me when it was discovered, who it was discovered by, and what exactly, it does?' He was very excited that his two best students had managed to make it in half the usual time, and didn't care how they had managed it.

'It was discovered just after Voldemort,' Ginny started, not caring how everyone except Harry and Draco flinched at the name, 'came back. Enrique Saunders discovered it, when his wife, April was being hunted down by her two sisters, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. They had caught her, and killed her.'

Ginny seemed unable to continue, so Draco finished off for her. 'He had known this was going to happen, being clairvoyant, and had, for the past ten years, since he first foresaw it, been trying to find something that would truly cure anything. He had been looking into the essence of the killing curse…'

'And he found that it was an advanced form of a potion.' This was Hermione. 'He found a small bottle that contained the potion, and he had, for the past months before Aprils death, been working on finding the ingredients.'

Suddenly Harry finished off the whole story when it came back to him. 'He found the antidote for all of the ingredients, and, he made it, just in time. He came out of his study the night of April's death, and, seeing her lying dead in the court yard, he thanked the heavens that her soul was still fighting against the curse. He tipped the pure white potion in his wife's mouth, and suddenly her soul and body merged again, and her heart started beating again.'

Professor Slughorn beamed at the four students. He suddenly noticed Ginny's discomfort, and he dipped a huge ladle in their cauldron. He brought it out, and motioned for Ginny to take a sip. He then took many of his bottles from the shelf at the back of the dungeon.

He bottled the entire potion, while the class went back to their cauldrons. He then handed out the bottles to the two students, before sitting at his desk again, continuing to grade the first-years homework.

'You are dismissed.' He said after another hour's silence. The rest of the class had finished their potions, but had only received a bottle each, except for Harry and Hermione, who received the exact same amount as both Ginny and Draco, had received.

The class packed up the cauldrons, and then went out to lunch.

Ginny was bouncing off the walls, she no longer felt at all tired, or sore. She felt as if she was filled with pure white from within. She walked slowly though, waiting for everyone to overpass her.

Draco was walking quickly, trying to catch up with Ginny, when he suddenly realized that she was behind him. He slowed down, and let her catch up with him.

By now they were far behind the rest of the class, who were talking excitedly about their small bottles, knowing that the tiniest mouthful would save them from death.

'Are you feeling better?' Draco asked when they were suddenly in silence. Ginny nodded, and moved closer to him. Draco smiled, and wrapped one of his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they walked on in silence for a while.

'Thank-you for saving me from his obstacles.' Ginny said, after a while. They were still on the lowest level of Hogwarts, and they had to walk all the way up to the ground level. Draco was glad for the time they had, and was thinking about that, when he suddenly realised what Ginny had said.

He was so surprised at this that he stopped. Ginny turned around to look at him, and wondered fleetingly at the look of surprise on his face.

'You saved me.' He said, simply. 'My patronus isn't of a dragon.' This shocked Ginny so much. But, she suddenly remembered something that had been at the bank of her mind since that night.

'Oh, God.' She said, simply as the memory came.

FLASHBACK

Ginny was collapsed on the ground, unconscious, when a sudden gasp from beside her seemed to wake her up. She saw all the obstacles coming in for an attack, and Draco was on the ground, unconscious, beside her.

Mindlessly, she cast her patronus out, before collapsing again. She saw a fleeting glimpse of her patronus, before she was knocked out, however. It was a huge dragon, with platinum, silver, and gold scales, and bright white fire. It was slender, and had bright green eyes.

She was then unconscious, but she felt as if she was looking on from the sidelines. She saw the dragon bend over two unconscious bodies, and shield them with her wings, and she saw the dragon's slender snout breathe fire that burnt anything dangerous that came their way.

She was shocked to find that her patronus was so strong that, instead of merely shielding dementors, it actually killed them.

END FLASHBACK

'Draco… It… It actually killed the obstacles, instead of merely warding them off.' Draco was shocked when he heard this, but he quickly calmed himself down, and held her tightly to him.

'Shhh… It's alright.' He hugged her tightly, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I do believe we need to go to lunch now, though.' Ginny nodded, and they ran the rest of the way.

When Ginny went to bed that night, she found a note on her pillow. She read it and almost fell over backwards. It was from Professor McGonagall, saying to meet her in the transfiguration room at curfew. Ginny checked her new watch, and quickly moved the winding thing on the side so it showed the time.

She quickly got dressed again, and prepared her bed so none of her room-mates would wonder where she was, and slung her invisibility cloak over her, and hurrying to the transfiguration room.

She got there with five minutes to spare, and waited, still wearing her cloak, on one of the desks. After what seemed to her was forever, the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in.

'Ginny? Are you here?' She asked quietly, walking towards the front of the classroom. Ginny removed her cloak. 'Ah, good, you're here Ginny.' Ginny looked as if she was about to interrupt, but Professor McGonagall silenced her with a finger on her lips.

'Ginny, don't interrupt. I need to teach you something. This may take a while, but you need to be accomplished in this art. You will find your brother already fully knowledgeable, and trying to teach his friends. Now. The first step is for you to think of an animal. Meet me here same time tomorrow, with an animal in mind, but, make sure that it is not just any animal. It has to be an animal you connect with. Now, go off to bed, and think of your animal.'

Without even questioning a thing Professor McGonagall had said, deciding to wait for the next day, Ginny went off to bed, thinking. The moment her eyes closed, sleep enveloped her, and she dreamt of an animal. She knew instantly that that was the animal Professor McGonagall was looking for.

The next day was uneventful, until Ginny got to the transfiguration room. Professor McGonagall was there already when Ginny got there, and they got right into the lesson.

'Ginny, think about your animal.' She said straight away, without even asking Ginny what her animal was. 'Think only about that animal. Now think about the animal's properties. Think about what is it's related element, or if it is magical or muggle. Ok, now, picture what you would look like as that animal.'

Ginny thought. In her mind was a picture of a magnificent bird. It had golden-red feathers, and piercing hazel eyes. Behind the bird it seemed as if there was a wall of flames, and she was shocked to find the bird becoming ashes. But in the ashes, rose the bird again, even more magnificent than before. Her animal was, a phoenix.

'Good lord! You are quicker than your brother was! He took three weeks before he turned into a wolf!' Ginny's head shot around in amazement, and she lifted up her arms. She realised that they were wings, and she began flying in the air, amazed at the beauty of everything with her sharp eyes.

She was so delighted in the fact that she was flying, that it took her a moment to realise that Professor McGonagall was speaking to her.

'When you want to change back, just think about yourself. I will leave you now, as you clearly no longer need help.' With that she left Ginny in the room, alone. Ginny became herself, to test that she could, and decided she needed to explore. She opened the window, and thought of the phoenix. She then lifted her wings, and out she was.

She flew around the grounds, and singing. She sung her heart out, and she knew that everyone could hear her. She then finished the song, and began her decent. She reached an open window in Gryffindor tower, and carefully flew in.

The first thing she saw was a jet-black wolf staring at her with bright green eyes. She landed and stared back. She realised that this was Harry, transformed. She sung softly, hopping over to him. He acknowledged her, before turning around, and showing Ginny the way out of the room.

They went down a floor, and were in the common room. Harry changed back into himself here, and Ginny noticed Ron and Hermione were in chairs by the fire. Harry noticed Ginny's reluctance to change, and held out his arm. Gratefully she hopped on, and Harry took her to sit by the fire.

Ginny was well aware at the way Ron and Hermione were staring at her, and she hopped up onto Hermione's lap. She noticed a paper cut on her finger that seemed to be infected, and she gently lifted out a wing. A single feather touched it, and it seemed to glow with white light. Hermione lifted her finger, and found that not a trace of the cut remained.

**A/N Ok, I am going to leave you there for this story, for now. Gives cookies please review. MUAHAHAHA… going to write another story in the meantime, so, please, if you want, read it. Oh god, this author not is not nearly as long as usual… Oh well… Guess I'm just tired. **


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween

The rest of the night had been a blur to Ginny. All she remembered was flying off Hermione, and then waking up the next morning, in her bed, as herself.

Now Ginny had turned her attention to what she was going to wear on Saturday. It was the night of the Halloween ball, and she simply had to wear something that looked good.

She smiled with relief when she thought about her birthday presents; they were going to help her look good. But look like what, was her question.

For the next few days, that was all she thought about, and when it was Saturday, she panicked.

'Where is that dress?' She said, as loud as she dared. It was early on Saturday morning, and she was the only person in her dormitory who was awake. Finally she found it.

The dress was the shortest one she had received, and seemed to be perfect for the idea she had had last night. She brought out her wand, and quickly made a few adjustments, before laying it out on her bed, and choosing some matching jewellery. When she was finished, she smiled to herself, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Golden Trio were already there, and had saved her a seat. As she sat down, her glance continually slid from the plat of food in front of her, to the Slytherin table.

Harry and Ron were discussing what they were going to wear, and Hermione was rolling her eyes.

'What are you going to wear, Ginny?' Harry asked suddenly. It took her a moment to realise that all three of them were looking at her, and she blushed.

'Ermmm… I am going to ah… wear clothes…' Harry and Ron laughed at her. 'Which you don't need to know about just yet… let it ah… be a… Ermmm… surprise?' They laughed at her again, dismissing her slow talking as being tired, and excited about the night.

'Ginny, are you okay?' Hermione asked, leaning over the table, concern in her eyes. Ginny nodded, and went back to eating, aware that a pair of eyes were on her. When she looked up, she found Draco staring at her. She smiled, and went back to her food.

When they had finished, the trio went for a walk, and Ginny went to "study" her own words for taking a whole day to get ready for the Halloween Ball.

She grabbed the softest towel she owned, and her new make-up kit. She was going to do this properly.

She slid into the bath tub, making sure the water was just hotter than she could stand it, and that there were so many sweet scented bubbles a lot of them poured out.

Ginny stayed in the tub for until about two thirty. This gave her two and a half hours to get ready for the ball.

She dried herself off, and surveyed the mirror. Seemingly hopeless, as usual. But she knew that, with the time she had, she could get ready, hopefully.

She started with her hair. First, she took her wand, and dried it off, with a quick spell, before making sure it fell down her back, to her waist, in soft, thick red-brown curls.

She then put it up, so that some of her curls fell neatly away, and framed her face. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Hair, almost done. She only had one quick thing to take care of with that now, red and gold highlights. Another quick tap of her wand, and that was done.

She then spent a few minutes to do the precautionary spells so that it stayed exactly like that for twenty-four hours. She smiled, hair, done. She then turned her eyes to her make-up, and sighed.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she barely recognised herself. She had still had a few freckles around her cheeks, but she now they were gone. Her lips were blood red, and her pale cheeks were brightened with gold. Her eyelashes had thick black mascara, and she wore red eye shadow with gold glitter.

She quickly got dressed, and put on her jewellery, before realising she still had to find shoes. She sighed, and looked in her trunk for the last ten minutes she had, while everyone around her was putting on the last touches. She shoved the high-heeled shoes she chose on, and ran down the stairs.

When she reached the common room, she slowed down, and walked in gracefully. Her dress was red, with an off-the-shoulder shawl acting as sleeves. It was low cut, but modestly so, and revealed the necklace she had chosen. The necklace was gold, studded with many tiny rubies.

The dress drew in tightly at Ginny's waist, making her look much more feminine than usual, and came out until it reached halfway down her thighs. It was really puffy. It was made of thousands upon thousands of tiny rubies held together with gold thread. Her adjustments had been to make the skirt of the dress puffier, and shorter.

On her wrist was a bracelet that was a miniature of her necklace, and on her ankle, she wore an anklet, bearing the same tiny rubies studded on gold. The shoes she had chosen were round-toed, and definitely suited the red and gold theme she had going.

But when she walked into the common room, all anyone saw of her was her glowing face, and her body enveloped in swirling blackness. She smiled when she saw the trio.

Harry was dressed as a prince, with a dark blue tuxedo, and even a silver and gold circlet around his messy black hair. He bowed as Ginny walked over.

Hermione was dressed as, to the best of Ginny's belief, a goddess. She wore a pure white dress with only one sleeve that fell to the floor. Her hair had been spelled so that it fell in soft curls to collect at her shoulders. She too had a silver and gold circlet around her hair.

Ron was Caesar. He had his red hair dyed for the night so it was a dark brown, and he wore a toga, similar to Hermione's, but obviously made for a male. He too had the silver and gold circlet around his hair.

'Going for a theme, I see.' She said, pointing at one of the circlets. They nodded, and smiled at her, anxious to get to the ball to see her remove her cloak. She blushed nervously on their way down to the Great Hall.

When they got there, they saw that they were the first to arrive. The three tables were gone, to be replaced with hundreds of smaller tables around the edge of the hall. In the middle was the dance floor, and they smiled to see a bar over to the side of the hall.

The trio looked at her, inquiringly, and Ginny shook her head. 'Wait until more people are here.' After a few minutes, the hall began to fill, and they looked at her again. She walked out of the hall quietly, and took off her coat, making sure no one saw her. She was going to have a spectacular entrance.

She walked in again, and carefully hung her cloak with the many others. At first only a few students noticed her, but then everyone was looking at her. She began to feel self-conscious, and walked through the crowd of staring eyes to stand with the golden trio.

Harry and Ron gaped at her, while Hermione smiled, encouragingly.

When Professor Herald walked into the hall, he seemed preoccupied, and upset. He sat down at the centre seat at the staff table, and waited for the students to all find tables.

Ginny left the trio to sit with Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevy, her two best sixth-year friends.

Colin was dressed in a tuxedo, not un-similar to Harry's but plain black. He was not dressed as a prince; he was merely dressed as a gentleman.

Luna would have won the prize for most creative costume. For lack of a better word, she was dressed as Luna. Her dirty blonde hair was now sparkling, and sending thousands of specks of glitter on everyone. Her face seemed to be glowing, and she looked so excited, but that was only how she looked.

Her hair was in a ponytail braided into three individual plaits. Her dress was long, and touched the floor, and seemed to be covered in mud, sand, and dirty swamp water. It looked as if it may originally have been orange, but you couldn't tell. She wore stiletto heels with made of dried mud, and earrings that touched the floor, filled with what looked like crows feet, but nobody looked close enough to really check.

They both smiled when Ginny sat with them, and gaped at how she looked.

'You had better watch out little red riding hood, I think there may be a wolf or two on the prowl tonight.' Colin said, as a joke. He had immediately guessed what Ginny was. Luna laughed at his comment.

'Tonight,' came Professor Harold's voice from the head table. 'We are going to have the Halloween ball. First, dancing then, lollies, then, contests. Enjoy your evening.' At his last three words, everyone sprang into the middle of the room.

Music filled the hall, from the newest discovered band, and everyone screamed in excitement.

Ginny started dancing, along with everyone else, before she decided to look for him.

She soon found him. He was in a corner of the room, dancing by himself. He wore a black and brown suit that had some fur around the collar, sleeves, and other general hemming areas.

Ginny began to sing along when the next song came on. She knew this one so well. Some people around her stopped dancing, and just listened to her voice. She noticed this soon, however, and quickly stopped singing.

The rest of the night went by pleasantly. When it came to the contests part, Ginny found she had been nominated for everything.  
She looked at the wall to the far side of the hall, and saw the schedule of events.

_Best singer_

_Best dancer_

_Bertie Botts every flavour beans eating _

_Most original costume_

_Most expensive costume_

_Most matching costumes_

_Best couple dancing_

_Most talented_

Ginny stood up on the platform that had been raised in the middle of the hall. She was third for the first act, and first for all the others. When it was her turn to sing, she stood in the very middle of the stage, and her soft, musical voice rang out through the hall.

When she danced she did her most graceful ballet moves. And she was the only person in the Bertie Botts, so she won by default. When it came to couple dancing, she found that she was paired with Draco Malfoy.

Finally the night ended, and the results came. Professor Herald stood in front of the students and cleared his throat.

'The third place winner for best singer is… Miss Parvati Patil. Second, is… Miss Ginevra Weasley.' Some of the audience groaned.

'Third in best dancer is… Miss Ginevra Weasley. Second is… Miss Padma Patil. Third for most original costume is… Miss Hermione Granger. Second is… Mister Blaise Zabini. Third for most expensive costume is… Mister Blaise Zabini. Second is… Mister Harry Potter.

'Third for most matching costumes are… Mister Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger… Second are… Mister Neville Longbottom and Miss Parvati Patil. Third for best couple dancing are… Mister Neville Longbottom and Miss Padma Patil. Second are… Mister Harry and Miss Lavender Brown.

'Third for most talented is… Mister Ernie Macmillan. Second is… Miss Hannah Abbott. And our first place winners are: For Best singer, Miss Hannah Abbott. For Best Dancer, Mister Draco Malfoy. For the Bertie Botts, Miss Ginevra Weasley, for most original costume, Miss Luna Lovegood. For Most expensive costume, Miss Ginevra Weasley. For most matching costumes, Mister Draco Malfoy, and Miss Ginevra Weasley. For best couple dancing, Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Ginevra Weasley, and for most talented, Miss Ginevra Weasley.'

After being given their award/s everyone made their way back to their beds. It was ten o'clock, and everyone was tired. Ginny carefully packed away her trophies, and fell asleep.

**A/N there you go, you can live now, cos the chappie is up. Hope you enjoyed, and gives cookies more for when you review XD. Next chappie up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the night had been a blur to Ginny. All she remembered was flying off Hermione, and then waking up the next morning, in her bed, as herself.

Now Ginny had turned her attention to what she was going to wear on Saturday. It was the night of the Halloween ball, and she simply had to wear something that looked good.

She smiled with relief when she thought about her birthday presents; they were going to help her look good. But look like what, was her question.

For the next few days, that was all she thought about, and when it was Saturday, she panicked.

'Where is that dress?' She said, as loud as she dared. It was early on Saturday morning, and she was the only person in her dormitory who was awake. Finally she found it.

The dress was the shortest one she had received, and seemed to be perfect for the idea she had had last night. She brought out her wand, and quickly made a few adjustments, before laying it out on her bed, and choosing some matching jewellery. When she was finished, she smiled to herself, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Golden Trio were already there, and had saved her a seat. As she sat down, her glance continually slid from the plat of food in front of her, to the Slytherin table.

Harry and Ron were discussing what they were going to wear, and Hermione was rolling her eyes.

'What are you going to wear, Ginny?' Harry asked suddenly. It took her a moment to realise that all three of them were looking at her, and she blushed.

'Ermmm… I am going to ah… wear clothes…' Harry and Ron laughed at her. 'Which you don't need to know about just yet… let it ah… be a… Ermmm… surprise?' They laughed at her again, dismissing her slow talking as being tired, and excited about the night.

'Ginny, are you okay?' Hermione asked, leaning over the table, concern in her eyes. Ginny nodded, and went back to eating, aware that a pair of eyes were on her. When she looked up, she found Draco staring at her. She smiled, and went back to her food.

When they had finished, the trio went for a walk, and Ginny went to "study" her own words for taking a whole day to get ready for the Halloween Ball.

She grabbed the softest towel she owned, and her new make-up kit. She was going to do this properly.

She slid into the bath tub, making sure the water was just hotter than she could stand it, and that there were so many sweet scented bubbles a lot of them poured out.

Ginny stayed in the tub for until about two thirty. This gave her two and a half hours to get ready for the ball.

She dried herself off, and surveyed the mirror. Seemingly hopeless, as usual. But she knew that, with the time she had, she could get ready, hopefully.

She started with her hair. First, she took her wand, and dried it off, with a quick spell, before making sure it fell down her back, to her waist, in soft, thick red-brown curls.

She then put it up, so that some of her curls fell neatly away, and framed her face. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Hair, almost done. She only had one quick thing to take care of with that now, red and gold highlights. Another quick tap of her wand, and that was done.

She then spent a few minutes to do the precautionary spells so that it stayed exactly like that for twenty-four hours. She smiled, hair, done. She then turned her eyes to her make-up, and sighed.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she barely recognised herself. She had still had a few freckles around her cheeks, but she now they were gone. Her lips were blood red, and her pale cheeks were brightened with gold. Her eyelashes had thick black mascara, and she wore red eye shadow with gold glitter.

She quickly got dressed, and put on her jewellery, before realising she still had to find shoes. She sighed, and looked in her trunk for the last ten minutes she had, while everyone around her was putting on the last touches. She shoved the high-heeled shoes she chose on, and ran down the stairs.

When she reached the common room, she slowed down, and walked in gracefully. Her dress was red, with an off-the-shoulder shawl acting as sleeves. It was low cut, but modestly so, and revealed the necklace she had chosen. The necklace was gold, studded with many tiny rubies.

The dress drew in tightly at Ginny's waist, making her look much more feminine than usual, and came out until it reached halfway down her thighs. It was really puffy. It was made of thousands upon thousands of tiny rubies held together with gold thread. Her adjustments had been to make the skirt of the dress puffier, and shorter.

On her wrist was a bracelet that was a miniature of her necklace, and on her ankle, she wore an anklet, bearing the same tiny rubies studded on gold. The shoes she had chosen were round-toed, and definitely suited the red and gold theme she had going.

But when she walked into the common room, all anyone saw of her was her glowing face, and her body enveloped in swirling blackness. She smiled when she saw the trio.

Harry was dressed as a prince, with a dark blue tuxedo, and even a silver and gold circlet around his messy black hair. He bowed as Ginny walked over.

Hermione was dressed as, to the best of Ginny's belief, a goddess. She wore a pure white dress with only one sleeve that fell to the floor. Her hair had been spelled so that it fell in soft curls to collect at her shoulders. She too had a silver and gold circlet around her hair.

Ron was Caesar. He had his red hair dyed for the night so it was a dark brown, and he wore a toga, similar to Hermione's, but obviously made for a male. He too had the silver and gold circlet around his hair.

'Going for a theme, I see.' She said, pointing at one of the circlets. They nodded, and smiled at her, anxious to get to the ball to see her remove her cloak. She blushed nervously on their way down to the Great Hall.

When they got there, they saw that they were the first to arrive. The three tables were gone, to be replaced with hundreds of smaller tables around the edge of the hall. In the middle was the dance floor, and they smiled to see a bar over to the side of the hall.

The trio looked at her, inquiringly, and Ginny shook her head. 'Wait until more people are here.' After a few minutes, the hall began to fill, and they looked at her again. She walked out of the hall quietly, and took off her coat, making sure no one saw her. She was going to have a spectacular entrance.

She walked in again, and carefully hung her cloak with the many others. At first only a few students noticed her, but then everyone was looking at her. She began to feel self-conscious, and walked through the crowd of staring eyes to stand with the golden trio.

Harry and Ron gaped at her, while Hermione smiled, encouragingly.

When Professor Herald walked into the hall, he seemed preoccupied, and upset. He sat down at the centre seat at the staff table, and waited for the students to all find tables.

Ginny left the trio to sit with Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevy, her two best sixth-year friends.

Colin was dressed in a tuxedo, not un-similar to Harry's but plain black. He was not dressed as a prince; he was merely dressed as a gentleman.

Luna would have won the prize for most creative costume. For lack of a better word, she was dressed as Luna. Her dirty blonde hair was now sparkling, and sending thousands of specks of glitter on everyone. Her face seemed to be glowing, and she looked so excited, but that was only how she looked.

Her hair was in a ponytail braided into three individual plaits. Her dress was long, and touched the floor, and seemed to be covered in mud, sand, and dirty swamp water. It looked as if it may originally have been orange, but you couldn't tell. She wore stiletto heels with made of dried mud, and earrings that touched the floor, filled with what looked like crows feet, but nobody looked close enough to really check.

They both smiled when Ginny sat with them, and gaped at how she looked.

'You had better watch out little red riding hood, I think there may be a wolf or two on the prowl tonight.' Colin said, as a joke. He had immediately guessed what Ginny was. Luna laughed at his comment.

'Tonight,' came Professor Harold's voice from the head table. 'We are going to have the Halloween ball. First, dancing then, lollies, then, contests. Enjoy your evening.' At his last three words, everyone sprang into the middle of the room.

Music filled the hall, from the newest discovered band, and everyone screamed in excitement.

Ginny started dancing, along with everyone else, before she decided to look for him.

She soon found him. He was in a corner of the room, dancing by himself. He wore a black and brown suit that had some fur around the collar, sleeves, and other general hemming areas.

Ginny began to sing along when the next song came on. She knew this one so well. Some people around her stopped dancing, and just listened to her voice. She noticed this soon, however, and quickly stopped singing.

The rest of the night went by pleasantly. When it came to the contests part, Ginny found she had been nominated for everything.  
She looked at the wall to the far side of the hall, and saw the schedule of events.

_Best singer_

_Best dancer_

_Bertie Botts every flavour beans eating _

_Most original costume_

_Most expensive costume_

_Most matching costumes_

_Best couple dancing_

_Most talented_

Ginny stood up on the platform that had been raised in the middle of the hall. She was third for the first act, and first for all the others. When it was her turn to sing, she stood in the very middle of the stage, and her soft, musical voice rang out through the hall.

When she danced she did her most graceful ballet moves. And she was the only person in the Bertie Botts, so she won by default. When it came to couple dancing, she found that she was paired with Draco Malfoy.

Finally the night ended, and the results came. Professor Herald stood in front of the students and cleared his throat.

'The third place winner for best singer is… Miss Parvati Patil. Second, is… Miss Ginevra Weasley.' Some of the audience groaned.

'Third in best dancer is… Miss Ginevra Weasley. Second is… Miss Padma Patil. Third for most original costume is… Miss Hermione Granger. Second is… Mister Blaise Zabini. Third for most expensive costume is… Mister Blaise Zabini. Second is… Mister Harry Potter.

'Third for most matching costumes are… Mister Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger… Second are… Mister Neville Longbottom and Miss Parvati Patil. Third for best couple dancing are… Mister Neville Longbottom and Miss Padma Patil. Second are… Mister Harry and Miss Lavender Brown.

'Third for most talented is… Mister Ernie Macmillan. Second is… Miss Hannah Abbott. And our first place winners are: For Best singer, Miss Hannah Abbott. For Best Dancer, Mister Draco Malfoy. For the Bertie Botts, Miss Ginevra Weasley, for most original costume, Miss Luna Lovegood. For Most expensive costume, Miss Ginevra Weasley. For most matching costumes, Mister Draco Malfoy, and Miss Ginevra Weasley. For best couple dancing, Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Ginevra Weasley, and for most talented, Miss Ginevra Weasley.'

After being given their award/s everyone made their way back to their beds. It was ten o'clock, and everyone was tired. Ginny carefully packed away her trophies, and fell asleep.

**A/N there you go, you can live now, cos the chappie is up. Hope you enjoyed, and gives cookies more for when you review XD. Next chappie up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 Easter

Ginny hugged her bear, and wondered for the millionth time who it was from. She had sent James with a thank-you note, but she wasn't sure if James had successfully delivered it or not.

She got into her bed and snuggled in tightly, feeling really tired, and glad that the next day, and for the next couple of weeks, she would be completely alone. As she tossed and turned, getting comfortable, she decided to have a go on her broom the next day.

She finally fell asleep, and dreamt of a song. She was singing, and there was a person in front of her in a Death Eaters mask. She couldn't see who it was, but they seemed to be enthralled by her song. Then the person seemed to melt, and a platinum-blond wolf appeared, to be chased off by a black one.

She then turned into a phoenix, and flew off after them, to make sure that neither came to harm, when she burst into flames. In her dream, a couple of days went by, and she turned into a red wolf, and chased after the two wolves that seemed to be in an endless fight.

She came between them, and was bitten by the black wolf. She collapsed, and the last things she saw in her dream were the wolves becoming their selves.

The platinum-blond wolf was Draco Malfoy, and the black wolf was Harry. She, of course, was the red wolf. She woke up, with a terribly sore pain in her shoulder. She realised that there was a bloody wound there, and she ran down to the hospital wing, screaming.

'Are you _quite _all right? We do have a patient here today.' Madam Pomfrey said the moment Ginny came in the hospital wing, screaming and holding her shoulder.

'I… I had a bad dream…' Madam Pomfrey tutted, and turned around, the look on her face showing that she did not want to be rudely awoken in the middle of the night by someone screaming about a bad dream.

'And in the dream, a wolf bit me on my shoulder. When I woke up…' Ginny couldn't complete her sentence, and merely showed Madam Pomfrey her torn sleeve and bleeding shoulder. Madam Pomfrey gasped, took Ginny to a bed, and quickly began to try to heal the wound.

There was no success, and both Ginny began to feel thoroughly frightened. When she tried the perfect healing potion, Ginny almost screamed when it didn't work. After an hour's fruitless attempt at making the wound heal, Madam Pomfrey gave up, and just wrapped a bandage around it, muttering about stupid dream wounds.

Ginny soon realised that the other patient Madam Pomfrey had been talking about was in the bed next to her, and she realised that it was Luna. She gasped, wondering what had happened to her friend, as Madam Pomfrey came back with a dreamless sleeping potion in her hand.

Ginny swallowed the potion whole, and shrank into a dreamless sleep, thankful to the enveloping blackness. When she woke up, she felt as if she was in a tightly closed tunnel and began to feel claustrophobic, until she realised that she was merely wrapped tightly in her sheets.

Luna was awake, and sitting up, looking over at her friend, wondering what was wrong with her.

Ginny finally managed to sit up, as Madam Pomfrey came towards her. Her bandage was removed, and her wound was declared healed. Ginny let out a sigh of relief, and noticed Luna looking at her.

'Are you all right Luna?' She asked. Luna nodded, and pointed to her ankle. Later on Ginny found out that Luna had planned on going home for the holidays, and had run to catch the train, but fell over and broke her ankle. Hogwarts for her.

Ginny was allowed out of the hospital wing after an hour of check up. When she left, Madam Pomfrey had quickly given her seven bottles of dreamless sleeping potions, saying to get seven more when she was finished. Ginny was incredibly thankful.

At breakfast there were only seven students, three teachers, and the headmaster, so they all ate at one small round table.

When she was finished, Ginny ran outside to the broom shed. She jumped on her broom and zoomed about the castle grounds. After n hour in the air, she decided to go and talk to Hagrid, so she landed quietly in his pumpkin patch.

After three hours spent in his hut, happily chatting away with him, she finally went back up to the castle, her pockets overflowing with rock cakes she had been too polite to refuse.

She went to the Great Hall for dinner, and then to bed. She found a small card on her pillow. In neat, flowing writing she slightly recognised, it said:

_Dear Ginevra,_

_You are most welcome, and there are more to come. As for my name, consider me your secret admirer, and leave it at that for now. Please enjoy your bear and roses,_

_With my most sincere love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ginny clutched the note to her chest, and sighed happily. Then she read it again, and looked around. Suddenly she saw a beautiful vase standing in the middle of her bedside table, filled with lots of different coloured roses, arranged very nicely.

She breathed in their heady scent, and snuggled into her bed, holding onto her bear tightly. She kissed its nose, before taking her dreamless sleeping potion, and falling asleep.

She had no dreams that night, or any dreams until she ran out of the potion. It was Easter when she ran out, and she was so tired when she went to her dormitory that she fell asleep, forgetting about going to Madam Pomfrey for a new load of potions.

She had a nightmare again, a very similar dream, except all three wolves were there to start off with, and this time she was outside of the action.

The red wolf was sitting peacefully when the platinum-blond wolf came up to her, gently placing a paw on her shoulder, while howling out into the night with a mournful voice.

Then the black wolf came up and sat gently next to the red wolf, growling when the blond wolf came even near them. Then the black wolf had his back turned for a moment, and the blond wolf licked the red wolf gently on her snout.

This happened a few times, before the red wolf walked off from both of them, growling warningly, and leaping gracefully so she landed on the wide branch of a tree.

The blond and black wolves then fought, and the red wolf howled mournfully. The black wolf won, and the bond wolf was terribly injured. The red wolf jumped down, next to the blond wolf, and placed her snout in the worst of his wounds.

They healed, but only after he bit her snout in fright.

Ginny woke up, her face swollen. She didn't scream this time; she knew it would hurt too much. She just ran down to the hospital wing, for a nights healing sleep.

The next day she looked herself again, and she insisted on being allowed to go to lunch with the other students, and to dinner as everyone else arrived. Madam Pomfrey finally gave in, and gave Ginny a stern talking to for not getting more of the potion.

Ginny was finally let out, and arrived halfway through lunch. She told Luna instantly of her dream, in a low whisper so no one over heard her. Luna sounded worried, and gave Ginny an extensive list of possible magical creatures that must be floating around her bed.

When Ginny went to bed that night, with her dormitory full of people again, she found James sitting patiently on her bed, waiting for her. She removed the heavy package he had tied to his foot, and opened it to find a book of dream interpretation.

Halfway through the term, Ginny was really happy. Weekly she received a present from her admirer, and nightly she had no bad dreams. The night was Saturday, the day she was now relating to her secret admirer, and she found a note on her pillow again. This one read:

_Dear Ginevra,_

_I am glad you like my gifts. I would love if you could meet me tonight, at midnight, in the astronomy tower. Please come, I await your owl._

_With my most sincere love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ginny quickly scrawled an: _I will come _on a piece of paper before getting change into her pyjamas, making sure to keep them over her most comfortable gear. At eleven fifteen, she couldn't wait any longer, and got out of bed.

She removed her pyjamas, and pulled her invisibility cloak on. She quietly tiptoed out of the dormitory, and then out of the common room, before sprinting to the astronomy tower.

She finally saw her admirer, and gasped in shock. It was none other than…

**A/N here you go, next chappie  Hope you enjoyed. gives cookies more when you review **


	11. Chapter 11

It was Draco Malfoy. Ginny stared. She did not expect this. This was the LAST thing she thought. But here he was, standing there, looking out of the window.

Ginny, heart fluttering, tried to back out of the door, but she fell over, landing on her back with a groan.

'Who's there?' Said Draco, looking up and seeing no one, started walking carefully towards the door, not lifting his feet so he didn't step on anyone invisible.

'Me.' Ginny said as soon as she could, which was about three minutes later, and Draco was coming really close to bumping into her. He looked down, and quickly but carefully removed her cloak.

Ginny lay there, looking into his grey eyes, and still unable to move. Draco held out his hand and brought her up onto her feet.

'Thanks.' Ginny said, her voice sounding really tiny. Draco looked at her curiously, wondering what was wrong, before taking her hand and leading her into the middle of the room.

'Are you alright?' He asked, concerned. She nodded, not wanting to waste any of the little breath she still had.

He hugged her tightly, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

'Do you like your presents?' He asked when he sat down on the desk beside her. She nodded again, finally starting to breathe more regularly.

'The muggle clothing you bought me are brilliant.' She said after a while. Her hazel eyes were bright, and Draco kissed her again.

'Why?' Draco looked confused at her question, and asked her to explain. 'Why are you buying me all of these wonderful things?' She said.

Draco looked away for a while, before finally whispering something inaudible.

'What?'

'Because I think I love you.' He said, louder, and looking her in the eyes. Ginny had no doubt of the truth of his words. He meant them.

'I love you too.' She said quietly. Draco smiled, and kissed her again, before they heard the clock strike one am.

'You had better go.' He said gently, and helped her get under the cloak. For a moment, he considered getting under there with her and kissing her again, and walking her to her common room, but he knew it would be harder for him if he did that, so he just helped her out of the wall, and helped her as far as he could, before walking down to the Slytherin common room.

That night, when Ginny went to bed, she was so tired she forgot to have her potion.

_Ginny was a wolf again, with red fur, and hazel eyes. She was walking in the forbidden forest, when the jet-black wolf started walking beside her. She smiled and walked on happily._

_After a while, she felt as if she were being followed, but she was happy about it. Then the platinum wolf walked on her other side. Her smile widened, and she walked closely to both the wolves._

_Then a dark figure in a black robe killed the black wolf, and Ginny howled at the moon. The dark figure was then enveloped in a blinding white light, and Ginny knew that this would kill him. The platinum blond wolf had been howling since the light began, and Ginny soon realised that she was looking on again, and the red wolf was dead._

_The white then grew to envelope the red wolf, and when it finally died down, the platinum blond wolf was Draco again, crying over a dead Ginny. Looking on, Ginny started crying, when she saw the dream her take a deep breath and blink. She was alive._

_Draco didn't notice this through his tears, until he felt her warm, soft lips upon his own._

_He smiled, when he knew she was alive, and hugged her tightly, before allowing her to properly mourn the jet-black wolf, which had turned into the lifeless body of Harry._

_Ginny cried, and found she had lost her voice._

The day after the dream, Ginny couldn't talk. Her voice seemed to have disappeared during the night, and she knew it was because of the dream.

'Are you okay Ginny?' Harry asked for the millionth time, noticing how she looked at him as if he had the words: Going to Die tomorrow, on his forehead.

Ginny nodded, and again he wondered why Madam Pomfrey claimed she couldn't fix it.

Ginny never went without the potion again, and the rest of the year she was happy, and able to talk again. Once a week she would meet Draco in the astronomy tower and they would kiss and talk. They decided to meet each other again when her seventh year was over.

It was the summer holidays, and Ginny was miserable. That was probably due to the fact that Mrs. Weasley wasn't letting her do anything; she was still not letting her do any order work, even though she was of age, or anything dangerous, or any chores. All Ginny was allowed to do was her homework, and she had finished that within her first day.

Ginny decided to slip away for a while.

'Think I will go to sleep for a while, okay Mum?' She asked. Her mum nodded, and told her that dinner was at five. Ginny checked her watch, three, and nodded as she walked up to her room. Just enough time for some fun.

When she got to her room she did some locking charms on the door so no one could come in. Then she did a quick spell so that anyone who listened to her would hear only the deep breathing of her sleeping.

She double-checked to make sure she had done everything she needed to, to keep anyone out, and apparated to a muggle pub. She was wearing a tight emerald green tank top and a short silver skirt. She wore a small silver necklace, bracelet, and anklet, which all had a small emerald at the front point.

Ginny ordered a glass of lemonade, and went to the back of the room to drink it. After an hour she decided that this was exactly what she had left her house to avoid – monotonous boredom.

Ginny paid her bill and walked off to the only place she could think of, the leaky cauldron, where everyone went if they wanted to know when a party was on.

There was the usual notice board at the back of the room, which is where Ginny went, wearing her magical cloak, so no one recognised her.

There was only one thing that caught her attention.

That night there was to be a party at Malfoy Manor, to celebrate Draco having finished something. It was invitation only, and Ginny smiled when she read it. There was something in the fact that everyone else who looked at it just ignored it that made her feel it was written just for her.

Suddenly, when she turned away a letter appeared in her hands that was addressed to her. She took one look at the sealing wax before shoving it in her pocket and apparating back to her room, just as her mum was knocking on her door, telling her to get ready for dinner.

In the dining room, Ginny smiled at the people around her. She had changed into a comfortable woollen skirt and shirt, for dinner, with no jewellery, and had also had time to lay out some clothes for the night.

Molly Weasley looked at the small table they were eating at, and cried. Every time she saw that it was only she, her husband, and Ginny, she cried. Ginny was her only child who wasn't in the order and the only one still living at home.

And on top of that, Ginny wasn't even her child.

Ginny went to bed early, because there was nothing for her to do, and she redid her spells. She made sure that everything was double strength and that if her parents decided to come in, and could they would be able to see, feel, hear, smell, a Ginny Weasley. She hoped that they would not try to wake her, but did her best to ignore her fears.

She spent an hour getting ready, not including the spells, and was finally ready. She reread the letter for the millionth time, and made sure where it was she was going, and when she had to there by. She had just enough time to find a flaw in her plan, which she quickly fixed.

She undid all of her locking charms, and only put up the ones that she usually slept under. Then she made a Ginny Weasley that looked exactly like her. She made the sleeping noises come from the fake Ginny, and she then put a heavy drinking potion in the fake Ginny's hand so her parents would have a reason for her not waking up.

Ginny then apparated, feeling greatly pleased with herself. The invitation had said to wear formal wear, so Ginny did.

Her sapphire blue dress collected at the floor, and had a modestly low cut, that showed a small amount of cleavage, as well as her silver necklace studded with sapphires. She wore her usual matching bracelet and anklet, and also a small ring. The dress had spaghetti straps, and was highlighted in silver.

Her lipstick and eye shadow were blue, while her blush and general glitter were silver. Her red hair was up in a do that suited the delicate silver tiara, matching her other jewellery, resting there. Some of the curls collected about her face, framing it perfectly.

Over all of this Ginny wore her magical cloak, feeling glad at how warm she felt under it.

She arrived in the entrance hall to Malfoy manor, and a house elf took her to the celebration hall.

This room was bigger than the forbidden forest, was the first thought going through Ginny's mind when she stepped in. She removed her cloak and left it to sit with the others before gently floating to the dancing floor, aware that she was the last one there, and that all eyes were on her.

Draco held his arm out to her, smiling, and she took it. Suddenly however, she felt two thick arms wrap around her waist, and Draco stepped back, looking away with a mournful look on his face.

Ginny screamed and kicked at the person who held her, but he shoved his hand over her mouth, and muttered a quick spell so she was frozen. Ginny then felt herself being dragged off to a dark room, and suddenly wished with all her heart that she could be back at the Burrow.

She was dumped unceremoniously in a corner of the room and the door was locked. Ginny felt something poking into the palm of her right hand, and realised her wand had moved, and the golden tip was what was poking her hand.

She was so relieved, but she knew that they would remove her wand, and the tip would probably be burnt, so she decided to concentrate her energy, make it into something inconspicuous.

Suddenly, around her waist was a silvery-white belt, studded with small gold pieces. It also had several sapphires, and Ginny knew that this was her wand, reincarnated to a belt that suited her dress.

Her eyes started to close, and she fell asleep, still frozen in place, in the corner of the dark room.

**A/N There you go gives cookies muahaha… anything I forgot? Oh, next chappie up soon… Ermmm… that is all I think, so… yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12 Red Wolf

_Ginny was looking from outside again, and there was the red wolf. She was howling at the moon, and she looked injured. The black wolf dived into the clearing of the forest, and jumped in front of her, growling at the dark shape. _

_The dark shape sent flash of green light out, and it hit its mark on the jet-black wolf. The red wolf howled at the moon again, as a cage enclosed around her from the black shapes wand._

_The red wolf collapsed within her cage, and a bright white light escaped from her dead body. The light enveloped the whole clearing, and when it dissipated, the red wolf was free of her cage, and the platinum blond wolf was howling at the moon above her._

_The jet-black wolf was still dead, and so was the dark shape. The blond wolf howled even louder, and, leaning down, licked the nose of the red wolf. Suddenly she drew in a big, deep breath, and another. The blond wolf seemed to smile, and howled happily._

_The dark shapes hood fell down, to reveal a pale face, with red eyes, a flat nose with thin slits for nostrils, and lips so thin they looked like paper. The face was so slim, but so evil looking, you immediately hated it, and the two wolves walked over to him._

_They howled together, their voices blending in perfect harmony, before suddenly tearing into his flesh. They pulled it all apart, and both wolves seemed the most bloodthirsty anyone looking on could think of a Vampire, not two wolves._

Ginny woke up to find the binding spell having been taken off of her. She looked down, and found that her wand was still there, in its belt form. She sighed in relief, and stroked it.

It was seemingly made out of cloth, but really made out of woven unicorn tail hairs. Ginny noticed that it had a fringe of these, and she gently took several out. One she wove into her anklet, another her bracelet, another her necklace, another her tiara, and the other two she wove around the straps of her dress.

To make sure that no matter what, she would have a bit of her wand, she also wove some into the strands of hair framing her face. She knew that the moment she put them there, the hairs adapted and became the same red-brown of her hair.

Finally Ginny felt safe, knowing that if they took everything off her she would be protected as long as she had her hair, and they didn't burn the belt.

She sat there, in her corner, and finally realised how hungry she was. She thought about how long ago dinner had been, and hated herself for her own proficiency with her spells, and the placing of the potion in her hand.

She had decided to see if she could work a long distance spell, and remove the fake Ginny in her bed, and write a note with the blue lipstick that was on her bedside table, when the door to the small room she was locked in burst open.

Draco Malfoy waited outside while a tall figure came in.

'Miss Ginevra Weasley. How glad I am that you are awake to join us. We almost thought we would have to be celebrating the capture of Harry Potter without you.' The figure said, in a voice that sent shivers down Ginny's spine. She knew instantly that this was the man Harry had versed in his fifth year, that this was Voldemort.

He smirked, knowing full well that the girl in front of him had not a drop of Weasley blood in her veins, but was a Potter.

'You do look so much like your mother, don't you?' he smirked again, before saying the next bit. 'I killed her myself, you know, and your father. And, soon your brother will join them.'

Ginny waited, but he didn't say anything else. Suddenly she grew worried. She knew that what he said was important to her, but what he didn't say was even more so. What he didn't say was that she was going to be after (or before) her brother. So did that mean he was just going to let her go? Most likely… No.

'And you, are going to help me with my quest.' Ginny shook her head. She would kill herself before she allowed him to imperius her, or use any other means so she helped him. 'Yes, you will.'

At that he left the room, and pushed Harry in behind him.

'Are you okay Ginny?' He asked the moment he saw her in a corner. She nodded, and he hugged her tightly. She couldn't help herself, she cried on his shoulder.

Harry hugged her tighter, and looked in his pockets for his wand, before realising that Voldemort had it. He swore.

'I still have my wand.' Ginny said softly when she realised what he was looking for. The moment she said this Harry pulled apart, and looked at the belt around her small waist. When he saw that there was nowhere she could be hiding her wand, he glared at her, declaring to himself that his sister was pulling his leg.

Suddenly some of her hair, her tiara, her necklace, bracelet, anklet, dress straps, and belt were glowing brightly.

'Nox.' She said gently and they extinguished.

'Oh my god Ginny.' Harry said, and hugged her tighter. 'We can't apparate back, I tried. But maybe you could send a message to your family, I mean the Weasleys.' Ginny nodded, and closed her eyes, focusing her mind solely on what she wanted to happen.

The door opened again the moment Ginny's eyes did, and Harry never got a chace to ask her if her message had gotten through, when Voldemort walked in.

Harry stood in front of Ginny protectively, and Voldemort laughed.

'You are quite defenceless, and if it weren't for the fact I need your sister to help me win the war, you would both be dead by now, but…' He pointed his wand at Harry's chest and a flash of green light erupted from the tip, and Harry collapsed, dead. Ginny screamed, and as an instinctive reaction transformed, but she left her phoenix behind her, now she was the red wolf of her dreams.

Now it was Voldemort's turn to scream. The red wolf was howling over the body of Harry Potter, before collapsing beside him, being struck with yet another stream of green light.

Draco ran in and sat by Ginny crying. She was dead.

**A/N More coming soon. Please keep up the reviews. gives cookies muahaha… Ermmm… G'night.**


	13. Chapter 13

Draco held her in his arms and let his tears wash over her. He turned to face his master, to see that his mouth was open in a silent scream and his violent red eyes staring at the lifeless body in Draco's arms.

Draco looked at Ginny and saw that her mouth had opened and a blinding white light had spilled out of it. The white light filled the room, and Draco had to close his eyes and turn his head so he wouldn't be blinded.

The white light held strong for hours, as Draco stayed where he was, holding the lifeless body of the only person he had ever loved close to him. He felt the white light dissipate, and turned to look at his master again.

Voldemort was on the ground, his body rigid, and his pale skin even paler. His robes fell about his person and his limbs stuck out at odd angles. Draco cried, he cried for the love of his life, he cried for his dead master, and he cried for his own life, knowing he would be in danger if the order found him.

He was crying so hard, that a lot of his tears fell on Ginny, and suddenly, as all of the white light was gone, she took in a deep breath, and another. Draco didn't notice this, he was too deep in his own sorrow, and in his arms Ginny blinked.

The first thing her hazel eyes locked upon were the grey eyes overflowing with tears directly above hers. The first thing she did was to move over so she was as close as she could possibly be with him, and she sank into a deep sleep.

After a minute, Draco began to realise that the weight had moved, and that there seemed to be deep breaths coming from somewhere to the left of his ear. He moved his head and through his tears he saw Ginny. His mouth opened wide in shock as he saw her mouth open, and taking in deep breaths.

Thank the snakes, he thought with all his heart, and he carefully picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her on his huge bed, and pulled the covers over her, before kissing her gently on the lips and closing the door to leave her alone.

For the next week Ginny woke up once or twice, feeling utterly exhausted, and fell asleep again, regaining her strength slowly. Finally she was able to sit up in bed and look around her. She saw green and silver decorations, and almost screamed. The events of last week came back to her and she feinted, unable to deal with all the unbelievable horror.

Her brother was dead, she had died, Voldemort was dead, and she was alive.

_The red wolf stood howling over the body of the dead black wolf, before walking off with the blond wolf. The blond wolf helped her several times when she almost fell or hurt herself._

_The red wolf cried heartbrokenly as she walked along, side by side with the blond wolf. They came up to an abandoned farmhouse, and the blond wolf pulled her inside. It was her worst nightmare._

_The room they were in was huge, bigger than the entire castle of Hogwarts, and filled to the brim with people in dark cloaks._

_The people jeered at the two wolves, and whipped them, punishing them. The red wolf let out a cry of fright, and collapsed, before a huge dragon appeared in front of them. The dragon breathed silvery fire at the death eaters, her scales glowing bright silver, along with her eyes._

_Her eyes were harsh, but at the same time soft, and her scales were harder than the hardest steel. The dragon flew above the room, keeping a close eye on the two wolves, attacking any of the figures that stood in their way._

_They reached to top of the room, and there sat a pair of thrones, waiting for them. One was decorated in green and silver, the other in red and gold. The red wolf sat on this chair, while the blond wolf sat in the other._

_The figures bowed, and the dragon burnt some people in random areas of the room._

Ginny woke up, her body now feeling even worse, after taking such virtual beating. Her mind was exhausted, and she still felt tired, but suddenly she remembered her wand.

'Lumos.' She whispered, not even wanting to try the non-verbal way. Some of her hair glowed, as did the dress, belt, and jewellery she now saw on her bedside table.

Ginny smiled, before whispering, 'Nox.' The glow faded, and Ginny fell back asleep.

Finally she was able to stay awake for more than ten minutes, and she sat up, hoping someone would bring some food in; she was starving.

Draco saw her sitting up the moment he walked in. He ran over to her, and snapped his fingers. Two house elves apparated to the room straight away, one with a tray filled with all different food, and the other holding a tray, which held two glasses, a bottle of water, and a small packet of pills.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently stroked Ginny's hair.

'Are you OK?' He asked, waving the elves over and pouring her a drink while she nibbled warily at a biscuit.

'No. Harry is dead, I _died_, and Voldemort is dead. How can I be OK?' She started hyperventilating and Draco rubbed her back up and down.

'I am so sorry Ginny… I couldn't not do it, they were going to kill me.' He started crying, totally shocking Ginny, and she calmed down and leaned her body against his, accepting the drink he offered her.

'Thank-you.' She whispered.

'For what? Nearly killing you?'

'DRACO! I am not dead! Stop beating yourself up over it, I am ok, all right? Just shocked that Harry is.' Ginny started crying, and Draco hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

'Shhh… It's alright, Ginny, don't worry.' Draco whispered into her hair, resting his head on the top of hers. He soon felt her sobs subside, and she was asleep again. This time, he didn't even leave the bed; he just lay down and slept next to her until she woke up again.

**A/N I know, really short, next chappie will be longer, or I will give out the last of my stash of cookies. Good thing I still have a heap. gives cookies MUAHAHAHA, more for when you review. Thanks for reading **


	14. Chapter 14 Lily and Harry

Ginny woke up again, to find Draco holding her tightly, and that she was hot. Hot as in sweating. Ginny gently extracted herself from Draco's arms and sat up in the bed, pushing her blanket away.

Draco slowly woke up and began to blink back weary tears. He noticed Ginny sitting up and looking around, so he sat up next to her.

'You all right?' He asked, hugging her gently. She nodded, and Draco grabbed her hand, taking her out of the room, after allowing her to quickly get dressed.

Draco took her through his halls, and Ginny noticed what looked like all of the death eaters heading in the same direction as them. When they reached the huge hall where Draco had asked her to dance, Ginny finally started to feel the impact of her dream.

The death eaters jeered at the two as they walked past, but they just ignored them, heading towards what looked like two thrones.

Ginny sighed, knowing that now they would be beaten up by all of the death eaters, before each taking a throne.

And it happened.

Draco and Ginny were now the rulers of the world, and madly in love with each other.

**A/N okay, now I promised this chappie would be longer, so it is. It is also the last chapter. That was actually the chapter, and the next bit is just the epilogue. Long one though.**

Ginny ran through the corridors, knowing the way easily, and reached the throne room. She straightened herself up, making sure she was presentable, and went in.

Sitting on the green and silver throne was her lover Draco Malfoy, with his now really long hair tied up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his silver crown resting gently on his white-blond hair.

Ginny smiled and sat next to him; mouthing the words _I'm sorry_. She was only late because of Draco anyway.

Draco nodded to her, smiling, before returning his attention to the redheaded boy before him.

Ginny quickly put her golden crown on her red-brown hair, before also looking at the boy, and sighing.

'Yes, Ronald?' She asked, very annoyed that her brother was constantly asking them things.

'Your majesties, when would be the best time for the wedding?' He asked, talking about his and Hermione's wedding.

'Exactly two months after ours.' She replied, smiling at Draco. Their wedding was in one week, and she had already started getting ready for it.

Ron nodded, before bowing out, smiling.

Ginny sighed.

'Is that all for today, dear?' She asked Draco, who nodded, and the two of them walked out, arm in arm.

'Honey, I have to go and take care of some last minute preparations.' Draco said, Ginny nodded, heading off to her room.

In her room, her wedding dress sat, already adorned in a millennium of matching jewellery.

The dress was of a medieval design, with sleeves that were off the shoulder, and fell down to the ground, completely covering her hands. It had a modest but low cut, that showed off a small amount of cleavage, and was extremely fitted. It tapered at the waist to a point where Ginny was only just able to breathe, and then fell down in huge waves to collect at the floor.

Her usual gold crown was replaced with a white-gold one, that matched her dress, and the rest of her jewellery was made with the exact same white gold. She had a ton of necklaces that reached all different heights on her neck, the lowest one falling to fit perfectly in her cleavage, and the highest one a choker. Apart from this she had a couple of shoulder bands on her left shoulder, and nothing else.

She admired all of this, before going to have another bath. She had barely been out of the bath for a month, and she still wasn't properly dried. She had her hair attendants get ready to work while she relaxed for a while, before getting out and having her hair curled, yet again.

Ginny was excited. It was finally the day of her wedding.

She walked down the aisle, and smiled at all of the people who had attended. The whole wizarding, and most of the muggle world had turned up. All throughout the service she smiled at the man across from her, and finally said her line.

'I do.' Then, they kissed. It was like their first kiss all over again, and in a sense, it was. It was their first kiss as a married couple.

The two celebrated all night, and **(A/N if you don't want to read any sex stuff, skip until the next bar thing, then read on) **they retired to their now joined bedroom, with Draco pulling Ginny out of her clothes, and vice versa.

Draco pushed Ginny backwards onto the bed, and smiled down at his growing erection. They were finally going to do this.

Draco pushed himself up against Ginny's opening, and burst through. Ginny cried out, and Draco removed himself. Ginny's opening was already widening, and Draco went in again, soon getting into a rhythm.

Ginny began to get used to the rhythm and started stroking Draco's abs. They were really enjoying this.

They both came at the same time, and Draco removed himself once more, gently laying down beside Ginny and kissing her passionately.

Ginny watched as Hermione walked down the aisle and Draco watched Ginny's small but growing stomach. She was pregnant, two months on.

At the same time the priest said you may kiss the bride, Draco and Ginny slipped out inconspicuously, to continue getting the palace ready for the baby.

Yes, they had seven months, but they felt the need to be ready early, and they had a lot to do.

Ginny went into the room next to theirs, and continued getting the nursery ready. Fred and George had stopped by the night before, and Ginny had suddenly realised the huge possibility of having twins. She had to get to work making sure the nursery was ready, in case, while Draco was baby proofing the castle in general.

In the hospital Ginny was sweating and screaming. One baby was out. To be followed by another, whose head was just appearing.

Draco was holding a baby boy tightly, and Ginny had named him Harry, after her brother. When her baby girl was born, Ginny held tightly to Lily, and saw how she had wide green eyes.

The two babies grew up together, their parents looking after them well, and always getting the best things.

**A/N I know, a bit of a soppy ending, and not too long, but longer than the actual chappie anyway. Ok, please review, hope you liked the story. **


End file.
